Hatenesia
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: These two people were just meant to hate each other. But their principal forces them to stay in the same house together so they could get along. Would it work? No. But what if one of them were to forget they hated the other? Roxas/Naminé. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This will also be a multichap fic. I rewrote this so many times that it's not even funny. Enjoy!**

**Hate-nesia**

**(1)**

Despite what I've been hearing, junior year doesn't suck at all. You know your way around the school, the teachers cut you some slack, and the seniors don't pick on you. In fact, I'm friends with most of the seniors. I almost dated a senior. And I would have if it wasn't for that stupid boy.

We won't talk about him because he is a _child!_

Art class, my first class, was usually so peaceful. I could listen to my music while working and get inspiration like _that._ I love it in here.

Painting is the only thing that keeps me from gouging people's eyes out. They're so rude and loud and stupid. Don't forget quick to judge. Don't get me wrong, I have a lot if friends. But the other half of the school just likes to judge me because my music choice. So what if I listen to heavy metal from time to time. I love all kinds of music.

Some moments in life have a need for head banging music.

That and the so called 'music critics' thant think they know every fucking thing about music and are constantly dissing bands through YouTube comments. Here's an idea, if you don't like the song, DON'T LISTEN TO IT!

I'm not gonna dislike you for your opinion. But for you to deliberately go to a video you know you don't like and talk shit is stupid and proves you have no life.

Last thing I'll say on the matter: even if you don't like their song, do you think that artist gives a shit? They're the ones getting paid, not you.

Okay, I'm done. For real this time. Now I need to do art to get rid of all this anger.

I plan to do a heart. Just a simple heart for my wall. It's just about the only thing I don't have on my wall. And since we're doing glitter projects all week, I'll do the left side silver and the right side black. Maybe some gold around it.

I'm out of black glitter. Sighing, I decided to work on the silver side until I felt like getting up.

_I need help_

_I don't feel real today_

_There's something going on upstairs_

_And it's not so easy when you're one and two with reality_

_And I'm trying to find a way-_

Someone tapped my shoulder. I pulled my earphone out to listen. "Yeah?"

"Is that Capture The Crown?" a deep voice asked. Without even looking up, I knew it was Vanitas.

"Yeah, it is. Ladies and Gentlemen, I Give You Hell."

"That's one of my favorite songs by them! But you gotta admit they sound almost exactly like Asking Alexandria."

"They so do! Especially like how they sound in A Prophecy..."

"Which is my favorite," we both spoke.

"Are you kidding!? How come I never knew you listened to this kind of stuff?"

"I didn't tell you on purpose. I thought you'd think I was weird," I shrugged.

"Weird is a good thing. Normal is too overrated...Three Days Grace shout out," he grinned.

"I freaking _love_ you, dude! This is awesome!"

"A music buddy!" we both laughed. Vanitas and I have had a habit of saying the exact same thing constantly. They say people who do that will stay friends forever. In this case, I hope it's true.

"Hey, you feel like getting me some black glitter?" I pouted.

"...You've reached the voicemail box of hell no..."

"Vani!"

"Please leave a message after my exit!" He stood and quickly walked away.

"You suck!"

"Message received!"

Rolling my eyes, I got up and went over to the table full of supplies. There was only one jar of black glitter left. I reached for it, but another hand quickly snatched it away.

"I need that!" Once I saw who it was, I already knew why he almost broke his damn neck trying to get the jar away from me. "On second thought, older ladies have the right of way."

He rolled his eyes. Those same stupid eyes that my sister swoons over every day. Those same stupid eyes that belong to that child.

Roxas Luent.

"Shut your ugly face, whore. What do you need black glitter for anyway? Making Satan an 'I love you' poster?"

"As much as you would like to think so, I would _never_ make you that."

"Funny. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh."

"I often wish you would forget to breathe," I smiled sweetly.

"I often wish you would remember to shut the fuck up," he smiled back.

"Man whore."

"Whore whore."

"Did you think that was cute?"

"I try."

"You fail."

"Suck my fucking dick."

"I wouldn't even if you had one..."

He stuck his hand in the jar and threw the glitter on me. On my white jeans! "My work here is done," he sighed happily.

I got a large brush, dipped it in the glue, and slathered it all over his face. "What the fu-" I threw the pink glitter on him before he could close his mouth.

"Fool, you..." he started, but never did. He angrily snatched the glue and some glitter. "I'm not about to play with yo ass!" He was about to dump the glue tray on me, but I kicked him in the shin and dumped all of it on him.

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed different jars of glitter and threw them on him. "Well look at that. All that glitters isn't gold," I smirked.

I should have been afraid of his glare. But when it melted into a smile, I stepped back. He's gonna do something stupid. "I'm not gonna fight with you, _Nami_."

Uh-oh...

"I call a truce. Come here." He spread his arms out, as if asking for a hug.

"No thanks."

He stepped forward and I stepped back. "Aw come on! It's just a hug!"

"Don't you touch me, you bastard."

We locked eyes, challenging one another. He sprinted towards me and I ran, but he was too fast. I screamed to the top of my lungs when I felt the cold glue surrounding me.

"_**Yeahhhhh!**_ Come get all this glittery love, baby!" He made sure to get at least ninety-percent if his glitter all over me.

"ROXAS, THIS IS A WHITE OUTFIT! STOP!"

He probably can't even hear me over his loud, nearly perfect, singing of Dark Horse by Katy Perry.

I took some random girl's glitter and poured it in his hair. He spun me around and shook his hair in my face.

It smelled like...Playboy cologne mixed with lavender shampoo. Weird.

Getting tired if his stupidity, I pinched a pressure point in his neck. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

He'll be up in about ten seconds.

He jolted up, grabbing his head. "STOP _**DOING THAT!**_"

"STOP BEING RETARDED!"

"HEY!" The teacher entered the room and saw the mess we made. "You two! Office! Now!"

"But she-!"

"I didn't-!"

"Now!"

I growled and started off towards the office, Roxas following suit.

This is his fault. Everything is always his fault.

"And F. Y. I., I'm not the child here. You are."

"Don't fucking talk to me or I swear I will hang you by your damn eyeballs..."

I hate you, Roxas. Yet, I don't really care _how_ you feel about me.

XXX

**Roxas is mean, but Naminé will get her share of d-bag moments. We'll find out exactly why Roxas hates her so much in the next chapter.**

**Let me know if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews and follows! This story might possibly be updated frequently. I don't know, it depends on my work load at school. But, since I already had this written, I'll post it now.**

**XXX**

**(2)**

We sat in the principal's office, completely silent. All three chairs were occupied, me on the far right, Roxas in the middle, and funniest best friend I've ever had, Axel Soto.

"Axel..." he growled.

"Principal Fair..." Axel grinned.

Principal Fair took a deep breath, glaring at the redhead. The color, like his eyes, was so unusual. He just had this look that made you want to kill yourself if he even hinted that he wanted you to. Axel was very popular with the ladi- everyone.

Except Principal Fair.

"I don't like you," he blurted.

"Good. Then we're on the same page here. I do like your shirt though! Where'd you get that?"

"Old Navy! There was a sale and I- don't you start, Soto," he glared.

Axel shrugged. He tried.

"I don't understand...you. What in the hell possessed you to torch tampons and fling them into the girls' bathroom!?"

"It was funny as hell! Do I really need a motive to do or say what I do and say?"

Principal Fair tugged at his hair in frustration. Axel's purposely trying to work on his nerves.

"You know you're suspended. Get out."

"Can I have some coffee?"

"No. Now get out."

"But I just want coffee."

"No!"

"Then I'm not leaving."

"..**_.GET THE DAMN COFFEE, AXEL!_**"

"Sweet!"

As he made his coffee, I could see Principal Fair regret his decision to take this job. How did I know? He's holding his finger guns to his temples and firing two shots per second and shaking his head with his eyes closed.

When Axel got his coffee, he turned his attention to us. "And as for you two-"

"He started it!" I blurted.

"Oh, real mature," he spat.

"You can't even spell mature, so shut the hell up!"

"Mature. N-O-T-Y-O-U! Got the spelling and definition in one go!"

"You proud to be so retarded!?"

"If being retarded means I'm able to piss you of daily then **_durh durh durh!_**"

Principal Fair stood, slamming his hands down on the desk. "I AM NOT ABOUT TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO ARGUE LIKE _CHILDREN_ AFTER DEALING WITH **_THAT THING!_**"

"I'm still in the room though..." Axel called.

"Get the fuck out of my office or so _help_ me Axel..."

"Alright! Damn!" He left, completely unfazed.

Roxas and I, however, were petrified. Principal Fair hasn't yelled at anyone like that since...ever. He's such a peaceful man. Did Axel really piss him off that bad?

He sat down, quietly counting to ten. He paused for a minute before continuing to thirty-five.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. This is why I usually only talk to Axel by himself. So, why are you two here again?"

The two of us were to afraid to breathe, let alone speak. How is my brain supposed to function properly after seeing that? Is this what it feels like to be traumatized?

"Hello...?"

"U-um..." I gulped, forcing myself to push that whole scene to the back of my mind. "Our teacher sent us here because...we made a mess with the glue and glitter."

"That's all? You just got it on your clothes?"

"Each other, the floor...somehow the other students and the wall."

"Oh, I see. Here's what I've noticed about you two: you get in trouble a lot. But you're not problem students. You only get in trouble when directly involved with one another."

"We know that," Roxas spoke.

"I know you know that. And this is why I've called your parents."

"Great," I sighed.

"You're not in trouble, Ms. Winters. I've only talked with them. They've come to terms with the situation and have accepted my offer to fix you two."

"What offer? I'm not gonna be handcuffed to her if that's what you-"

"This isn't a poorly made sitcom, Mr. Luent. I'm smart. See, I've talked to the mayor last year about certain finances regarding the use of Twilight Mansion. If you two can't get along within the next week, you'll both be moved there."

"And if we refuse?" I asked.

"Then you simply won't graduate."

He...he can't be serious. There's no way he can do that, right?

"What'll it be? Stay out of trouble, Mansion, or lack of high school diploma?"

He's bluffing.

Right!?

I smiled, turning to Roxas. "There's no need for that! We're friends, right?"

"Absolutely! I don't necessarily hate your face!"

We awkwardly shook hands, forcing the biggest shit eating grins we could.

"Good to know. I'll check back on your newfound 'friendship within a weeks' time. Until then, you're suspended."

"Wait, what!? You said we weren't in trouble!"

"You said you two were friends. Do you see how lying works now?"

Damn you, Principal Fair.

When he dismissed us, we both waited outside for our rides.

"I do hate you, you know," Roxas spoke.

"Obviously."

"Shut up and let me finish. I hate you. You hate me. We will probably never stop hating each other. But if it's to get out of living with you, I'll tolerate you. To an extent."

If he's willing to at least try to keep us out of a disaster, then I should be too.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had. If we tolerate each other for at least a week, then we'll be just fine."

"Glad we're finally on the same page. Here's to a terrible week of toleration. I'll warn you, I'm a damn good actor."

"Was that last part relevant at all?"

"Everything I say is relevant. You'll see why I said it in three days."

"Why do you even hate me?" I blurted.

"There's no possible way someone like you would waste your time on such horrible music unless your a Satanist or something. Who gets joy out of people screaming in their ear all day?"

"First of all, I'm not a Satanist. I already told you I hate you-"

"Still not funny."

"Second, it's not about how the music sounds. It's the message the song delivers. Listen to Hooligans by Issues if you don't believe me."

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I listen to music you suggest."

"Oh, so you can change the temperature down there?"

"If I were Satan, I'd throw you in Hell just to do everyone else a favor. Now shut up, will you?" he spat.

"And what happens in three days?"

"You'll. See. I _just_ said that!"

He's planning something and I don't like it. Whatever Roxas is thinking of doing will ultimately fail.

Let's hope to God that he doesn't do or say anything stupid.

"Nami, hey! I'm glad I caught you!" Axel plopped down next to me. "Riku's throwing a party next weekend. You wanna go?"

"I don't know. I have to see if-"

He leaned closer and my words got stuck in my throat. "Please? It'd make me very happy," he smiled.

"I-I...yeah! Of course I'll go!"

I'm so weak. Dear God, my ovaries...

"Awesome! Cause you know..." He grabbed my hand, running his thumb over the back of it. "It wouldn't be as fun without you."

I giggled nervously. "Then I'll make sure to be there."

"I'll make sure you have the time of your life. I gotta get going, but I'll see you tomorrow." He winked and walked over to his car.

"Something's weird about that," Roxas wondered aloud. "Time of your life...?"

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"He just..." After a long period of silence, he shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Usually, he would have yelled at me and told me to mind my own business. Is he acting now, or is something really bothering him?

Wait, why do I _care?_

**XXX**

**Ooh, what's wrong with Roxas? Or what's wrong with Axel?**

**We shall find out together!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at that! Free tiiiime! I literally have nothing else to do until tomorrow. Then...ugh. My school's making me go to the hospital for the whole semester to _do_ stuff! I don't wanna _do stuff!_**

**I'll whine more at the end of this chapter**

**XXX**

**(3)**

"Nami, it's time for school. Get up."

Man, has it been three days already!?

"I'm sick..." I lied. In truth, I just didn't wanna face whatever Roxas was planning. It'll probably involve one of us getting hurt or embarrassed.

"No you aren't! Come on, Twin, we have volleyball practice today."

"You do realize that we're not on the same team, right Sora?"

Yes, Sora is my amazing twin. Sometimes. He often talks me into doing these crazy things that turn out to be really fun. In return, I talk him into going to concerts with me, which really isn't that hard.

"It's boys vs. girls today."

"For real!? Why didn't you start with that!? I'm kicking your ass today!"

"Only in your dreams!"

I rushed to get dressed, throwing on a plain blue v-neck and a pair of red jeans. "Sora, which shoes go with this?"

"Um, I don't know, blue?"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my blue flats. "I swear, you are _no_ help at all."

Since I made us late, Dad let us take his motorcycle to school. We asked about the car, but he just shook his head. That means he knows something I don't and I don't like it.

Regardless of that, we took the motorcycle. The way Sora drove, it only took a few minutes to get to school.

"You think we have time for breakfast!?" Sora called as he ran.

"Doubt it! We can wait until lunch!"

We made it to first period just as the bell rang. Even while being a volleyball player I hate running.

"Finish your glitter projects, everyone! We start something new tomorrow! If you're done, come see me at my desk!"

Since I only had the right side and inside to finish, I figured it wouldn't take me long. I just need the-

"Black glitter?" Roxas asked, handing me the jar.

"Um...thanks?"

He rolled his eyes. "If we're gonna do this, you kinda have to act like you don't wanna slash my face," he whispered.

I'm gonna fucking slash his face...

Then, his whole demeanor changed. He was smiling, which would look genuine to everyone else but the two of us. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

I heard all of the students simultaneously drop whatever was in their hands. Even Sora and Vanitas. Next were whispered rumors about how 'it wouldn't last'.

I found myself believing them. There's only so much_ me_ Roxas can take and vice versa. I honestly wanna see how long this lasts.

I took out my headphones and put my songs on shuffle. The first thing that played was & Delinquents by Woe Is Me. Sure, they're not the same band anymore, but I still like them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Roxas' resolve cracking. If he doesn't want to hear it, he can just walk away. I'm not turning off my music to give him comfort. That would make _me_ uncomfortable.

"Could you not?" he hissed.

"Ignore it."

"Change the song or something."

"Change your face or something."

He snatched my phone away from me, going through my playlist. God, he is so rude!

"Wait...you know this song?" he asked, clicking on it.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

I bit my lip, forcing back a painful memory. "Change the song."

"But I actually like this-"

"Will you please...just change the song?"

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

I love You and Me by Lifehouse, but I only listen to it on special occasions. If I listen to it any other time, I'll start crying.

Like right now.

Sora immediately noticed and came over to us. He looked at my phone screen and understood completely. "Oh, Twin..." He rounded the desk and hugged me. "I told you to delete that song."

I can't. Believe me, I've tried so hard to delete that song, but I can't. It helps sometimes.

"Don't cry now. You're okay. Roxas, go get some tissue," Sora demanded.

"Alright."

When he left to get it, Sora held me tighter. "Mom is okay, I promise. You don't have to cry anymore," he whispered.

My tears have to stop. If they don't, Sora will start crying, and I don't want that.

"Here," Roxas whispered, handing me the tissue. For once, I didn't hate him being so close to me. I wanted all the comfort (even if it's fake on his part) that I could get.

Sora talked me into 'going to the office', which was actually going to the cafeteria to calm down. Roxas convinced Sora that it'd be better if he took me instead of Sora, since he was the one that made me cry.

Stupid, I know.

When we got in the hallway, he sighed. "My plans are perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew if I made you cry and pretended to care, it would help people believe that we're actually friends."

I stopped walking, now pissed. "So what you're saying is...your plan was to purposely make me cry? You knew that song would do that to me?"

"Yup. Aren't I sma-?"

My body reacted before my brain did. I slapped him. "You've got some nerve, bastard! I don't like when people play with my feelings! You better watch where the fuck you step for the next few days, Luent, because I'm not going through this with you!"

"I suggest you keep your hands off of me. Cause if you hit me, I'll assume you wanna be fought like a dude. And I'll be happy to oblige you."

"If I hit you again, I _want_ you to put your fucking hands on me! See if you don't die! I'm not afraid to fight a guy!"

"And I'm not above punching you in the goddamn face, Winters! Go ahead! Hit me and see what happens!"

It was bait, not a bluff. He baited me and I took it.

I knew when I punched him he would punch me back, but I didn't care. But when he punched me, I lost it. We literally started fighting like two grown men right there in the hallway. Teachers and students in the surrounding classrooms started to pool out into the hall to attempt to break it up.

"STOP IT! ROXAS, LET GO OF HER!"

"NAMI, DON'T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

It felt nice to know I was winning. If it weren't for my Mom, I know I would've lost. But I seriously wanted to beat the blood out of him.

Sora yanked me back by my collar and shoved Roxas against the lockers by his throat. "Have you lost your mind!? Don't you EVER put your hands on my sister again!?**_ DO YOU HEAR ME!?_**"

"The stupid bitch knew what she was asking for when she punched me!"

Oh, he shouldn't have said that...

Sora grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed the back of his head into the locker. Roxas slid to the ground, blood running down the locker as he fell.

I had Vanitas holding me back. Even though he was unconscious, I still wanted to hit him. I wanted to _kill_ him.

"Nami, stop fighting me! He's not even conscious! Stop!"

I twisted myself to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. When I was almost free, he swept my legs from under me and pinned me to the ground. "STOP!"

Panting, I could do nothing but lay my head against the tiled floor.

XXX

Principal Fair drummed his fingers against his desk, staring at the two of us. Roxas was awake with his head bandaged. I didn't need to be because I had the least amount of damage.

"I am not happy."

"We kind of figured," I rolled my eyes.

"I know this might end in disaster, but I've already decided that I want you two to live together in Twilight Mansion."

"That's stupid! If we fought with witnesses, what makes you think we won't kill each other in the mansion!?" Roxas yelled.

"You want to graduate, right?"

The two of us remained quiet.

"Oh, so I have your attention, do I? Look, it's Friday. I've asked your parents to pack your things and move them to the mansion. If you cannot get along by next semester, you won't receive your credits. If you can't get along by the end of the school year, you will be retained. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's not fair! You can't retain us just because we don't get along!" I yelled.

"I can and I will. Do you want to repeat the eleventh grade?"

"No," we both muttered.

"Then I suggest you two get along. I will not change my mind. Make nice or else. And I don't mean like the stunt you pulled the other day. You don't have to be best friends, but at least try to hate each other less."

"No way in hell."

"Not happening."

Principal Fair sighed. "I know I'm old, but I was a teenager once. And it's my understanding that the two of you don't actually hate each other. I think you two are just victims of a little sexual tension, is all."

"...What the politically correct fuck, Principal Fair!?"

"Excuse me but _what_ tension!?"

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Luent. And you heard me. I don't usually condone those types of interactions, but if you need to-"

"Stop," I grimaced. "Just stop that. The last thing on my mind is sleeping with anyone, let alone him! That's just gross!"

"I completely agree! I don't think I have the stomach for that!"

"Same here!"

"Well, I hope you have the stomach to be near each other twenty-four seven. If not, oh well."

This is so unfair...

"Oh, and you're suspended for another three days."

You have got to be kidding me!

XXX

While we waited outside (me for Sora), Axel found me again.

"So, there's some people going to the party that I'd like you to meet. They wanna meet you too."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're the only thing I talk about around them. You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny. We've even been friends since junior high. It's no secret that I like you."

Holy shit...

"I-I never realized."

"That's because Vanitas takes all your attention away from me. I feel like you don't really see me anymore."

"I do see you, Axel! We're best friends!"

He smiled. "Hopefully I can change that. I'll see you around."

Damn. Axel's just that kind of guy. Indescribable.

"I have a really bad feeling about him," Roxas said, staring as he got in his car.

"Maybe you're jealous," I smirked.

"Oh, please. You're not worth getting jealous over. I'm just getting a bad vibe from him."

"You get bad vibes from everyone."

"Not true. I don't hate him, but I'm getting a bad feeling from him. You...I hate you, but I don't get anything from you. You're just there."

"So I'm a waste of space?"

"Normally, I would say yes. That's not what I mean in this instance."

"Then say what you mean already!"

He groaned, facepalming himself. "Do you feel nervous or uncomfortable around me? At all?"

"No. I'd just prefer not to be near you."

"Do you feel that way around Axel?"

"N-" I don't actually know. I've never actually taken the time to pay attention to how I felt around him.

I _am_ super nervous around him. Half of the time, I _am_ uncomfortable. That's why I opt to hang around Vanitas more often that not.

Axel _is_ sending off bad vibes.

"Kind of..."

"Exactly. I wouldn't trust him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even care?"

"I'm just thinking out loud."

Should I trust Axel? We're friends. Maybe Roxas is just paranoid. Or jealous, like I said.

"If I did care..." he started. "I'd tell you not to go to that party and stay the hell away from him. I just don't trust him."

"Do you care or don't you?"

"I've already answered that with my opinion, haven't I?" he asked, giving me a sidelong glance.

What the hell does that even mean!?

XXX

**It means whatever you want it to mean. Duh.**

**But Omg, I really have to go do stuff! This week I'm helping nurses with xrays and stuff but next week!?**

**I think I have to watch a baby being born...**

**Or some kind of surgery. I don't like blood, guys. The fact that it's a grade makes it so much worse.**

**I'll probably be posting the next chapter whenever I have more free time. For this story and The Four Of Us too.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

Moving was hectic. I tried my best not to look at or talk to Roxas as we got all our stuff inside. The mansion was beautiful though, not to mention huge. There were two staircases that lead up to a balcony, which lead to five bedrooms and a door to the roof. On the ground level there were five more bedrooms.

The kitchen was to the far right. You had to walk through the media room to get to it. On the left was the bathroom, but you had to walk through the dining room to get to it.

Dad told me that the room I'm in now, the one you enter as soon as you open the door, was the living room. To me, it looked more like a ballroom. Seriously, there are three chandeliers on the ceiling.

And no one lives here _because...?_

"This is amazing," I gaped, looking around at the gray (almost white) walls. "This is really beautiful."

I wouldn't mind staying here if I didn't have to stay with Roxas. That ruins everything.

As he passed by me, I stuck my foot out and tripped him. I thought he would catch himself, but he went crashing to the floor.

"What was _that_ for?" he growled.

"It was funny as hell. No one told you to hit the ground," I laughed. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled.

My chin hit the ground and I bit my tongue. "Now we're even," he smirked.

I flipped him off with one hand and he flipped me off with two. That was real mature. This is why he's a CHILD!

"You're so childish," I scoffed.

"_You're_ childish."

"_You're_ the child."

"**_You're_** the child! You teach babies to _cry!_"

"You _make_ babies cry!"

"Apparently so, since I got _you_ to cry!"

"_Fuck_ you!"

"Fuck _you!_"

The two of us stood and brushed past each other to get to our rooms. He picked a room upstairs, which I'm glad for.

"I HOPE YOU FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!" I yelled.

"I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A TRUCK!" he screamed from the balcony.

"I HOPE YOU'RE IN THE CAR **_WITH ME!_**" I replied before slamming the door.

"STUPID BITCH!"

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Just to spite him, I plugged my phone up to my stereo and blasted Five Finger Death Punch.

"CUT THAT SHIT OFF!"

"MAKE ME, BITCH!"

I hate him. I hate him with everything in me!

XXX

Three hours later, I cut my stereo off. That should be enough torture for one day.

My phone buzzed. Sora was probably texting me.

No, it's Xion calling!

"Hey sis!" I answered.

"I heard about you and Roxas. Did you two really get into a fight?"

"Yup. I punched him, he punched me, we started fighting in the hallway."

Xion is my step sister. She used to live out here in Twilight Town with me, but when her mom and my dad got divorced, she moved.

Which was really selfish. Yes, my dad loved Ms. Gwen, but he still loved my real mom more. How could he not? She died before he got the chance to marry her and it broke his heart.

So now it's just me, Sora, and Dad.

"How could you fight someone so perfect!? God, he's nice, gorgeous and on the football team!"

"He can be on the kiss-my-ass team because I don't give a damn. He's rude and an all-around horrible person."

"He is a good person, Nam. I think the two of you have some sort of misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding. We simply just hate each other."

"Mm-hm. Whatever. Watch what I do and how perfectly it works."

"What are you gonna do? Xion? Xion!?"

She's gonna do something stupid.

Another hour later, there was a knock on my door. "What!?"

"Open the door!"

"Why!?"

"We need to talk!"

Muttering to myself, I got up and opened the door. "What is it?"

"So I talked to Xion..."

"She's blackmailing you, isn't she?"

"Yup."

"Go on."

"She thinks we'd make good friends."

"She's wrong."

"Tell me about it. But she has something on me that I absolutely can not let anyone know about. So I figured we should at least almost slightly try to get to know each other."

"Not on her life."

"She said you'd say that. She also said don't make her conveniently remember Friday the thirteenth."

She wouldn't dare...

Why does she _**hate me!?**_

"Fine. So what do you suppose we do?"

"Follow me to the media room." He walked off and I had no choice but to follow him.

"It's like this," he started, picking up a controller. "We can't stand each other. Instead of hurting each other physically, why not do it virtually?"

He pointed to the TV which flashed _King Of Fighters._

"We listen to the radio to be sure it's music we both like. And there's pizza and beer."

"Wow. You really thought this out, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my better plans. So sit down and fight me already."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" I wiped a fake tear.

"It may be the _last_ time I say something nice to you. Don't take it to heart," he smirked.

"Wasn't planning on it."

We each ate a slice of pizza between games. I didn't know this game would be so fun.

Actually, I didn't know I could have fun in the same vicinity as him.

"You cheated."

"I so did not cheat! You just suck," I teased.

"I'm playing with Nagase! Since you insist on me picking a girl, I pick Kula Diamond."

"I pick Nagase just to show you how bad you suck."

"Whatever," he laughed.

It didn't even register at the time that he laughed at something I said. Things ultimately got better when I opened my first beer.

The more we drank, the more fun we started to have. It's illegal, sure, but who cares? No one can see us.

An obviously drunk Roxas laughed as he won the second round. "Told you I don't suck!"

"You do suck. You just play better when you're wasted." My eyes kept blurring, but I was sure I was sober. At least a little bit.

He paused the game, turning towards me. "Before...you said you listen to the music you do because of the message it sends. How do you know which messages the songs are sending?"

"I look it up to make sure, but that's only if I don't already know. Some songs have clear messages. Others take a lot more thought."

"Like what?"

"Like that song Hooligans I told you about. The song says 'my friends think they've lost me, but I'm still the same me.' Basically, people around him are changing, but he won't change who he is to fit in. That's the meaning of the whole song."

"Wow. You're really smart," he smiled

"I try."

"You've succeeded." He started the game again.

Maybe I was wrong about him. Or maybe I am drunk and that's influencing my thoughts of him.

"You think Xion was right?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, opening another beer. "I feel like I know you better."

"Me too."

"Then maybe she was right. I just know that this is a lot of fun."

Several more beers later, we moved to my room. We were both too drunk to make it upstairs. By now, I had a hard time holding on to the controller. But it's okay because Roxas is having a hard time functioning as well.

"Hey..."

I looked over to see him leaning his head against the headboard. "Yeah?"

"Do you think...Principal Fair was right?" he asked.

"About what?"

"That sexual tension comment he made."

No.

Maybe.

I don't know, probably.

Wait, huh?

"You're actually considering that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, everybody seems to be right but us today."

I shrugged, blinking to clear the blur again. Man, I can't breathe straight.

No, I think I mean see. Or think.

"True. But if it is true, why would it make us think we hate each other?" I asked.

"No idea."

We were quiet for a while, trying our best to play the game. We failed miserably.

I put my controller down and grabbed another beer. Roxas took it and put it back.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" I looked to him, only barely conscious of the fact that his hand was on my knee. "What's wrong?"

His hand trailed up to my thigh as he leaned closer. I knew exactly what he was doing, but my drunk mind wouldn't fight it.

He kissed me. I submitted completely. And I don't remember anything after that.

XXX

**Whatever you think happened...happened. We saw this coming.**

**I won't make this a lemon, but this story will have a lemon. Er, probably.**

**Why did they have beer? No freaking idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would say this chapter changes a lot, but it's actually next chapter. But this one is kinda awesome too!**

**I think...**

**XXX**

**(5)**

When I woke up, I immediately noticed Roxas staring at me.

"How...long have you been up?" I asked.

"A while," he sighed.

"We're horrible people."

"So you mean to tell me we're not saints?" he tried to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He's an idiot, but he's kind of funny.

I don't remember a thing from last night, but I already know what happened. "So I guess...Principal Fair was right after all," he groaned, rolling on his back.

"I wouldn't say that. I feel like I'm gonna hate you when I wake all the way up."

"You've always hated me for no reason," he shrugged.

"Bullshit!" I sat up, covering my chest with the sheets. "I didn't start hating you until you started being rude to me. We were friends for, like, two days before you started ignoring me and calling me names and just flat out being an ass!"

"That's because you listen to that weird growling shit! I couldn't deal with that then and I can't deal with it now!"

"Then why bother to pretend to understand me!? You obviously think I'm a Satanist, so keep thinking that! But do it on the other side of my door!"

"Fine! Sexual tension my ass! I didn't know my drunken self could stoop so _low!_"

"That's what beer _does_, idiot! Beer makes everything look good, explaining why I slept with _you!_"

"Trust me, I know. You were fine as hell with beer involved. Then I woke up like _'what the fuck happened?'_"

"GET OUT!"

"_GLADLY!_" He gathered his clothes and stomped out, slamming my door.

"AND DON'T SLAM MY DOOR!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"**_YOU_** SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Xion, this is all your fault. I blame you. Now I have to call you so I can verbally kick your ass.

The door opened again, which shocked me. "Hey..."

"What?"

"You still think I'm Satan?"

"Pretty much," I spat.

"How does it feel...?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. What the hell is he trying to say?

_How does it feel to do Satan?_

I glared. "You're not funny!"

"I'm hilarious," he laughed, backing out once again.

XXX

Roxas and I avoided each other at all costs after our suspension was over. Whenever we had to be near each other, we didn't say a word. No smart comments, no scoffs, no eye rolls. It was weird.

It was..._awkward_ between us.

Finally, Vanitas pulled me away during lunch. "What's going on with you and Roxas?"

"Nothing. We just don't have anything to say to each other."

"Did you sleep with him?"

My face heated up and I started to stutter. "I-I what!? Pft! _No!_ Haha, w-why would I do that!? I freaking hate him!"

"Nami..."

"...We were drunk."

"What the he-!? Actually, that makes much more sense."

He got quiet after a while. I stood there in case he was just trying to gather his thoughts.

"So...I guess you're gonna accept Axel's invite to Riku's party, huh?"

"Who told you about that?" I asked.

"Roxas did. He told me everything, including how he felt about Axel. I agree with him. Axel's giving off bad vibes and I don't think I want you near him. He's not good company to have."

I frowned. "How could you say that? You're his friend too!"

"Which is exactly _how_ I know he's bad company! You don't have to listen to Roxas, but please listen to me. Even if you go to the party, stay away from him, okay?"

"No! I don't know what that idiot put you up to, but I don't have to stay away from him if I don't want to! He likes me and damn it, I like him!"

"You must like Roxas too," he glared.

"I hate him..."

"You slept with him."

"That doesn't count and you know it! We weren't even sober! I just want to forget the fact that it happened and move on with my life. Axel wants a chance and I'll be damned if I don't give him that."

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Naminé, please. I really don't ask you for much. Just don't go near Axel. For _me_. Damn what anyone else has to say on the matter. Do me this _one_ favor and you can do whatever else you want. I don't want you to get hurt."

He's sincere in what he's saying, but I just can't do it. "I'm sorry. Axel would never hurt me."

"You don't understand-!"

"It seems like _you're_ the one not understanding here. No matter what you say, I'm _going_ to see Axel. Please just leave me alone."

"Nam..."

"Will you stop it!? Nothing you say is gonna change my mind! I _like **Roxas!**_"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, holding back a smirk. "Do you now?"

"You...you know I meant _Axel_," I spat. I snatched my arm away and walked into the cafeteria.

Sora was waiting for me at our usual table. "So, how's life without your favorite twin? What you been up to?" he pouted.

Sora, being who he is, is the only person I can joke about this with. "Boring, lame. Having drunken sex with my worst enemy, watching TV-"

"Whoa, what! When did-!? What the hell!?"

"I'm not kidding. I feel terrible about it and I wish it never happened."

"Then it didn't. Remember what I told you: if you regret it, it never really happened. Just a figment of your imagination. Plus, Riku's party is in a couple of days. And Xion's coming!"

"Seriously!? I haven't seen her in forever! I can't wait to see her!"

"I know be-"

I tilted my head. He just stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Are you and Roxas...you know...?"

"No! Hell no! Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because I just read his lips when he was talking go Hayner. Hayner asked him how he feels about you now."

My eyes widened. What does he mean how does he feel about me now? He's not supposed to feel anything!

Wait a minute, what am I worried about? He still hates me. I don't think he's capable of feeling anything _but_ hate for anyone. It's _Roxas _we're talking about.

But still...why would Sora insinuate otherwise?

"Well what did he say?"

Sora glanced behind me, scratching the back of his head. "It's not important..."

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't have brought it up. What did he _say_, Sora!?" After a long moment of silence, I rolled my eyes and drank some of my soda.

My thoughts wandered far from their normal places. I kept seeing flashes of things that I know happened, but can't fully remember.

I wish I didn't remember what I did. I don't wanna remember how it felt to be touched in that way. By _him_, of all people.

Silently, I rubbed my shoulder. I was sure to have a bite mark there because it still hurts a little. Even my wrists, as well as my waist, had hand prints on them.

I can't forget the way he looked at me right before he kissed me. He...

Stop it, Naminé. It doesn't matter that your heart beats twice as fast when you look at him now. Xion was wrong. This changed nothing.

I don't think his eyes are beautiful at all. I don't want to stare at him when I catch him looking at me.

I'm not gripping the table like this to keep from looking back at him! That's crazy!

"S-Sora, what did he say?"

I don't wonder what sober sex with him would be like! I don't want to try it!

What the hell is wrong with me...? Damn it, Principal Fair was right. I can't stop thinking about him.

I think I actually like him. After everything that's happened, I _like_ Roxas.

He sighed, glancing behind me again. "Fine. He said...Principal Fair was right, I can't stop thinking about her."

I nearly died choking on that stupid Dr. Pepper.

**XXX**

**This is the last chapter that'll be in Naminé's POV. Or at least the last for a while. There's a purpose for this, I promise.**

**We need to get Roxas' perspective on this.**

**The party is next chapter. What do you think Axel is up to? Is he really as innocent as Naminé thinks? And did Roxas mean what he said, or is he acting?**


	6. Chapter 6

**If I only had three words to describe this chapter: Shit. Gets. Real.**

**If I had more, I'd say: Omfg please don't hate me for this. It had to happen and I don't hate Axel...**

**XXX**

**(6) Roxas' POV**

"You still going to the party?" my older brother asked me.

"Well duh. Anyone who doesn't go is full of shit and you know it."

"True. What are you wearing?"

"Black."

"Tch, and you called Nami a Satanist?"

"We will not discuss her! I fucking hate her!" I yelled.

I hate myself. How could one drunken night change your opinion about someone entirely? I can't even look at her without wanting to-

No. Those are bad thoughts. Go to your happy place.

Ha. Go to _her_ happy place.

FUCK!

Damn it, why!? I used to want to punch her in her face! I _did!_ But now...I don't know what the hell I wanna do.

"You wouldn't have slept with her if you did."

"I told you, I was drunk!" I hissed.

"Then why did Hayner tell me that you said out of _your own mouth_ that you were _fully aware_ of what you were doing?"

Fuck you, Hayner. That's the last time I ever tell you something personal you douche.

"I didn't say that..."

"Yeah, you did. You also said you 'just wanted to try it' right? You just wanted to see if indeed Principal Fair was right?"

"Never have I ever said those words to Hayner in my life!"

"You're lying. You talk proper when you lie and bad when you're pissed."

"I have to go..."

"You know I'm right."

"See you later."

"You LIKE Naminé now!"

"GOODBYE, _**DEMYX!**_" I hung up my phone and threw it across the room. I hate him, but it's a normal brotherly hate. We just do that.

But he's right. I might actually like her now.

I shook my head and pulled a black shirt over my head. I was about to put the black jeans on, but changed my mind. Instead, I pulled out a pair of neon green jeans and put those on.

Prepare for a headache, people.

Feeling confident about my outfit, I picked up my phone and headed for the stairs. Demyx should be here any minute to pick me up.

As soon as I got to the balcony, I saw Naminé.

"Hot..._damn_..."

She's wearing the exact same thing as me! Fuck my fucking life, man!

I was about to make a snide comment, but missed a step going down. I fell and hit each step on the way down.

"Roxas!"

Today is not my day. I bit my tongue twice in the same spot. As I said before, fuck my life.

"Are you okay!?" Naminé asked, kneeling beside me.

I groaned, trying to push that pain away. I think I swallowed my gum too. "Geez, are you happy now?" I spat, not really meaning to.

"About what?"

"You wanted me to fall down the stairs! I fell! Are you happy!?"

"Did you throw yourself down the stairs!?"

"Why in the hell _would_ I!?"

"I don't know! Probably to get rid of what's left of your brain cells!"

"Well I didn't! That hurt like a son of a bitch," I grumbled. "And go change!"

"Why should I!?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere with you **_looking like me!_**"

"Well that's _too damn bad!_"

Can someone remind me of why I like her in the first place?

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I'm...glad you're okay. I guess."

Oh okay. That's why. Damn you and your pretty face, _Naminé_.

XXX

As soon as I got my foot in the door of Riku's house, I kept hearing people talk about how cute Naminé and I were and how us matching was adorable.

I wish they would just go away.

"Roxas!"

I know that voice! The only person who's not horrible to me! So to speak, I guess.

I turned around and saw Riku approach me with a drink in his hand. "Sup, brah!"

"Seriously, don't start with the 'brah' crap again."

"Eh, I blame Xigbar. So how's life?"

"It's...aghhh."

"What's aghhh?"

"I don't know, man. It just hasn't been all that great. Same thing every day," I lied.

"...You're a fucking liar! You slept with _Naminé!_"

"Good God," I groaned, leaning against the wall. "Shit travels fast! Who told you that!?"

"Everyone! Everybody knows. Hell, I don't even go to your school anymore and I was one of the first ones to know. The hate between you two spreads far. My entire class dropped their pencils when I said it!"

Loud mouth!

"So how was it?"

"_Amazingly_ insane," I said before I could catch myself.

"Dude!"

"I mean whatever! It was just sex."

"_Just sex_ doesn't make you grin like an idiot."

My hand shot up to my mouth. Sure enough, I had a huge ass grin on my face.

You know my life?

Fuck it...

It's not even _like_ that! Or...at least I didn't want it to be. I don't even know anymore. I wish we never even did that so I wouldn't forget how to breathe when I look at her.

I wish I didn't like it.

I wish I didn't wanna do it again.

Why is it so hard to forget? Why can't I just forget!?

"What are you gonna do about it?" Riku nudged me.

I turned my head and noticed a girl already looking at me. She was dancing with her friends, but I didn't miss the wink she sent my way.

"Nothing," I smirked, keeping my eyes on her. "I'm gonna have fun tonight." I pushed off the wall and made my way over to her.

As soon as I had her hand in mine, I pulled her against me and started to dance with her. She's really good. I was having a good time until I saw Axel pull Naminé to the floor. I watched them dance before completely turning away.

Yes, it pissed me off to no ends. He had no business touching her the way he did, grinding on her like he is right now. He had no business looking at her like that!

Kissing her like that...

Why the hell didn't she listen to me? If not me, then surely Vanitas! There's something wrong about Axel!

I looked over again and I saw Axel leading her towards the stairs. He stopped her at the base and held up five fingers before running up them.

"Sorry. I gotta go check on something. I'll be right back." I backed away from the girl and headed up the stairs.

The hallway was quiet, save for a few muffled voices coming from the room on my right. I crept up to it and placed my ear to the door.

"Hold up! That's _not_ what I agreed to! I actually do like her, you know! She's my fucking best friend!" Axel yelled.

"I'm not doing it either! My little brother has feelings for her!"

Demyx...? I thought you said you didn't associate with Axel!

There was a thud, followed by a low groan. "That's enough. You will get the girl and bring her to me. I can convince her to sleep with the five of us. If not, we take her anyway."

"So...you want us to rape an innocent person in exchange for our lives? What kind of ultimatum is that!?" Demyx yelled.

Demyx, what the hell did you get yourself involved in!? What do mean _'in exchange for our lives'!_?

"It's _my_ ultimatum. Get it done _or else_. And trust me, you don't want to find out what or else means."

The room was silent for a while. "Go get the girl, Axel."

No. I knew there was something wrong here. They're gonna rape her!

I crept downstairs, glad to see that Naminé was still by the stairs. My heart was beating too fast and I couldn't think straight. I was actually scared for her life. Hers and Demyx's.

Maybe even Axel's too.

"We have to go," I told her, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me! I'm waiting for Axel!"

"Naminé, you don't understand! We have to go!"

"Maybe _you_ do. I'm not going anywhere."

Axel came downstairs, a purple mark forming on his left eye. "Axel, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I fell on the doorknob. But it's ready."

"Naminé and I have to go. _Now_," I growled.

"No, we don't! Axel, I'm so sorry about him-"

"Go."

"W-What?"

"Go with him. You don't care enough anyway."

I know what he's doing. He's making her _want_ to leave to keep her safe.

"I do care, Axel!"

"No you don't. If you cared about me, you wouldn't have slept with Roxas."

"I didn't mean to! I promise, I-"

"Just go, okay!? I don't care anymore!" He stomped upstairs, leaving Naminé confused. As hard as it probably was for him, he did a good thing.

Naminé ran out of the door. I had to run after her. Just think what would have happened if I would've followed my first mind and stayed home today? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

When I got to her car, she had her arms crossed and her eyes casted to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"You should be. You ruined my chances with a great guy because _you_ couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Last time I checked, I didn't have sex with myself!"

"I was _drunk!_"

"We were _both_ drunk, okay!? Damn it, stop trying to blame all of this on me!"

"You were the one that got beer involved in the first place!"

"Okay, maybe that's my fault. How was I supposed to know that would happen!?"

She huffed, turning her head.

"Naminé, look at me..."

"No."

"_Look_ at me!"

"I'm not looking at you." She tried to move, but I pinned her against the car. "Let go of me!"

"That wasn't a request. _Look_ at me, damn it."

She finally looked up at me. "What do you want?" she spat.

"The one time I apologize to you, you ignore me. I fucking said I was sorry."

"I don't care. Let me go."

"And who's gonna _make_ me?" Without even realizing what I was doing, I'd kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss me back, though.

I pulled away once reality set in. What the hell did I just do any why? Slowly, I let her go.

Naminé's eyes watered. "Get in the car. We're going home." She pushed me away and got in the car.

I growled, but sat in the passenger's seat anyway.

"I just wanted to help," I mumbled.

"Help!? Define your definition of _help_, Roxas!" she yelled as she pulled off.

"If you would've heard what I heard, then you would know what kind of help I meant! Axel was trying to help too!"

"Again, define _help_, Roxas!"

"I went upstairs right after he did! It was Axel, my brother, and some other guys in a room! Someone told him to bring you up there so they could all _rape_ you and God only knows what else! Axel pushed you away to _**save you!**_"

She gripped the steering wheel tighter, tears falling down her face. "You're lying."

"Are you _kidding_ me!? What makes you think I'm lying!?"

"Axel would never do that to me! You probably made the whole thing up because you're jealous of Axel!"

"Jealous of Ax-!? Even if I am..._was_, why would I make up shit about my brother!? That guy threatened the both of them! He specifically said 'get it done or else'!"

"I know Axel better than anyone and I won't let you sit here and tell me that he was planning to rape me! You have no reason to lie!" she screamed.

"Exactly! I _don't_ have a reason to lie! So why _**would I!?**_ I'm telling the truth! I'm not telling this because I hate you! I told you because for once, I actually do care about what happens to you!"

"And how do I know you're not acting!? Huh!? What if this is just another one of your _plans!_"

"Because to even joke about something like this is _sick!_ I would never be _that **cruel** **to you! **_Put your damn pride aside and just believe me! For once!"

She's really pissing me off. Out of all things, why would I lie about this!? This is the thanks I get for saving her damn life!?

Damn you, Axel. You've got her wrapped around your finger.

Naminé stayed quiet, as if ignoring my presence entirely. The silence was driving me crazy. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I sighed.

"You're full of shit."

"_**I'm**_ full of shit!? Look in the damn mirror! You're too _obsessed_ with hating me to admit that I'm right! Goddamn it, you **_know_** I'm right!"

"I know you're wrong! Axel is wonderful!"

"Axel is an _ass_ for even considering doing that to you in the first place!"

"Even if it's true, why the fuck do you care!?"

Why do I care? Motherfucker...

"First of all, I care because it's wrong! I wouldn't wish that on anyone! _Especially_ you! Second was because I kind of liked you! But I can't see what the fuck I ever saw in you in the first place!"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"AND YOU'RE A STUPID, NAIVE LITTLE **_BITCH!_**"

"Go fucking die, Roxas."

"You first," I spat.

She slammed on breaks, unlocking the doors. "Get out of my car, Roxas. You can walk home for all I care."

"Don't be stupid. Just keep driving the damn car."

"I'm so serious, Roxas. Get out of my car. I'm going back to the party."

"No the hell you're not!"

"And who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Because I fucking said s- Pull up."

"What?"

"Pull up! PULL UP! _THE CAR! **NAMINÉ!**_"

I reached for her, but the truck had already hit her side of the car. The glass broke and the wheels spun. My side of the car went down as the entire thing flipped five times.

The car landed upside down in the middle of the street. Naminé wasn't moving at all.

"Naminé? Na- agh!" My leg was stuck between the crushed door and the glove compartment. "Naminé, are you okay?"

The side of her head was bleeding and her face was buried in the airbag.

"Oh my God...this is all my fault! Naminé!"

The last thing I remembered was the deflation of my airbag. Everything went black after that.

**XXX**

**She had to forget she hated him somehow.**

**I will definitely explain more about Axel and Demyx later on.**

**Guys, your reviews make me so happy! I'm really glad you guys like this! It just makes me wanna post the entire thing right now!**

**But I won't do that. No one does that.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we get to this, someone already guessed what was going to happen. Kudos to TardisGrl, you smart person, you! XD**

**It gets worse from here, though...**

**(7)**

_"Is this what you wanted, Roxas?"_

_No. I didn't mean for this to happen..._

_"Are you happy now?"_

_No! Why would you think that!? I only wanted to help._

_"You hate me..."_

_I don't hate you. I can't hate you anymore._

_"You've always hated me because of something stupid."_

_I'm sorry!_

_I'm sorry..._

_Where'd you go?_

_NAMINÉ!_

XXX

My eyes burned as I opened them. The lights were dimmed, but my head was still pounding from them.

"Where am I...?"

"Roxas? You're up! Guys, he's awake!"

The lights came up and I hid my face. "Turn them off! **_Turn them off!_**"

"Sorry, sorry." The lights dimmed again and I took my hands down. Am I in the hospital?

"How are you feeling?" a familiar voice asked.

Once the blur went away, I clearly saw my dad, Demyx, Sora, Riku, Xion, and...Axel?

What is _Axel_ doing here?

"I feel terrible and I can't feel my right leg," I groaned.

"That's because the doctors numbed it." I knew that was my dad. "You broke it when the car flipped."

Car...?

_"I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A TRUCK!"_

I flinched at the memory, shaking it away. That was a bad idea because I got dizzy right after doing so.

"We were in a car wreck, weren't we?"

"Yeah. A drunk driver hit her car..."

_"Pull up. PULL UP! THE CAR! **NAMINÉ!**"_

She must hate me. It was all my fault. If I would have just kept my mouth shut until we got back to the mansion, we wouldn't have gotten hit by a...

Truck. The same vehicle I wished she'd get hit by. I can't believe this.

I _have_ to go see her.

"Is she okay? Is she up!? _Can I go see her!? **WHERE IS SHE!?"**_

"Roxas, calm down," my dad spoke. "She's okay, but she's still unconscious. You can see her when the numbness on your leg wears away and when she gets up. She's perfectly fine."

I sighed, blinking frustrated tears away. "I should've just stayed quiet. I shouldn't have said anything. It's all my fault. It's..."

My head turned to see Axel and Demyx, but neither of them were looking at me. "It's _your_ fault! Both of you! What the fuck's your problem!?"

Axel's eyes went wide and Demyx started to panic. "Roxas, not now! Please get some rest!"

"No! I want you to tell me who it was you were talking to and why the hell were you gonna ra-! _Mmhh! **Mmmm!**_**"**

"Can you guys step outside, please? We need to talk to Roxas in private," Demyx pleaded, hand pressing down on my mouth.

"Sure. We'll be in the waiting room. Come on guys."

When they left, Demyx took his hand down. "Please, **_please_** don't tell Dad. He's gonna kick my ass, kick me out, then kick my ass again!"

"I won't tell. But tell _me_ what's going on! What were you doing!?"

"_I_ got it," Axel called. "We're with the Organization."

My jaw dropped as what he said finally said registered. "_**THE ORGINI-!**_"

"Shhh! You'll get us all killed screaming like that!" Demyx hissed. He nodded at Axel.

"Yeah, the Organization. Saïx recommended I join it for 'maximum protection' and I recommended it to Demyx so I wouldn't be alone. It was fun at first, running errands, getting paid to do 'missions' and all kind of stuff. But the missions started to get worse and worse..."

"He's only using us for his own personal gain," Demyx finished for him.

"So quit!" I spat.

"It's not that easy! It's like trying to quit a gang. They will kill us, Roxas. We can't just up and leave."

"Well if they kill you guys it's your _own damn faults._ You should've already known the Organization was full of dangerous schizo, psycho freaks with high-tech weapons! The leader is already batshit!"

"Yeah, but we're in it now. And before they even think about killing us, they'll kill you, his little sister Kairi, Dad, and Naminé's family too."

I paused, staring at Demyx in disbelief. "What does Naminé have to do with anything?"

"Idiot! Our Dad and her Dad are best friends!"

Best...friends? How come I didn't know that?

"You dumbass. You could get us all killed! What's _wrong_ with you!?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Just forget what you heard and never bring it up again."

"Get out. Both of you, _get out!_"

"We never meant to-!"

"**_GET THE HELL OUT!_**" They both sighed and left. I placed my hands over my eyes. As if my life couldn't get any more complicated.

One slip up from either of them and we're all dead.

XXX

A week later, I was released from the hospital and was placed on crutches. Two weeks after that, Naminé woke up.

I was on pins and needles waiting for my Dad to pull into the stupid parking lot.

My one and only goal was to go up and apologize to Naminé until she forgave me. I just need her to forgive me before I can do anything else.

Sora and I got there before anyone else. I stood beside her bed, watching her confused expression carefully. "Roxas, she-"

"I don't care, Sora. Naminé, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and said. I'm so sorry for _everything_. It was wrong for me to be rude to you for no reason and judge you without a cause. Please..._**please**_ forgive me. That's all I ask."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it back. It looked like she didn't know what to say. "I'm...afraid I don't know...who you are. I don't even know what I'd be forgiving you for."

My legs gave out at that exact moment. What do I do? She doesn't even remember who I am.

"That's what I tried to tell you, Roxas. She has amnesia."

"No. She can't just forget me. She can't." I fisted my hands in my hair and just..._cried_. What am I gonna do now?

"P-Please don't cry! Sora, what's-? I don't understand!"

Why? Why do things like this always happen to me? Was I that bad of a person to her? I just want the Naminé that knows me to know that I'm sorry. I don't hate her at all.

I _still_ like her.

XXX

_"Go ahead. Tell me how much you hate me again."_

_But I don't! Please, you have to believe me!_

_"Are you acting again, Roxas? Is this another one of your stupid plans?"_

_Not at all!_

_"Then why? Why'd you cause me so much pain? You wanted that truck to hit me."_

_I didn't mean to! And please don't say that! I'm so sorry!_

_"You're not sorry. You just don't want me to be happy."_

_That's just about the only thing that I want! Please, you gotta believe me! PLEASE!_

_"Why should I? Give me one reason why I should believe anything you say, Roxas."_

_Because I-! I think I..._

_"Whatever. I'm gone now. And it's your fault."_

_Please don't leave again..._

_Come back!_

**_Why are you doing this to me!?_**

**_Naminé please!_**

_Out of the pitch black, I could see the headlights of a car coming at me slowly. We were back in the car. No matter how much I screamed, Naminé wouldn't move the car._

_"Are you happy now...?"_

I woke up screaming to the top of my lungs. That ultimately made Sora do the same. He's staying at the mansion with me until Naminé gets released from the hospital.

Panting, I took the pillow and pulled it over my face. "Another nightmare?" Sora asked.

I nodded, eyes burning with tears again. I don't understand what I feel or why I'm feeling it. Of course there's guilt...but there's something else too. It hurts.

I sat up, thankful that the stupid cast was taken off of my leg. It was fully healed now.

"It's not your fault, Roxas. I'm sure if Naminé remembered, she'd see how hurt you are by all of this and forgive you instantly. She's always been that type of person."

Naminé won't forgive me. How could she forgive such a cruel, selfish person like me? I've purposely caused her pain for years now.

She won't forgive that.

I've fought her like she was a grown man.

She won't forgive that.

Axel probably won't talk to her anymore because of me.

She won't forgive that.

I used Vanitas, her best friend, to try to get what I wanted out of her.

She'd never forgive that. She'd never forgive me. Why do I suddenly care about how she feels about me!?

Because no matter what, I still have feelings for her. I've had feelings for her ever since the morning after we slept together.

She was so damn beautiful that night, despite being drunk off her ass. Her skin was so soft, just like her hair. It felt so amazing with her arms locked tightly around my neck. Her nails scratched the blood out of my back multiple times.

I didn't think it possible to be so turn on from pain. It was possible that night. Ha, she probably didn't even notice that she had a hickie when she woke up. Or...four of them. The numbers don't matter.

I would give anything to relive that moment. If only for a second.

Damn it, why am I thinking about that now!?

"But she doesn't remember me, Sora. She doesn't remember...and I actually like her," I sighed.

"So what are you gonna do about that?"

"What exactly are you asking me?" I frowned.

"You know. I _know_ you know, and you know that I _know_ you know. So don't act like you _don't_ know."

"There's so much knowledge..." I spat sarcastically.

"Naminé doesn't remember that she hates you. And you like her. _What are you going to do about that, Roxas!?_"

"Are you giving me permission to date your amnesiac sister?" I smirked.

"Motherfuck duh! If you treat her right and make her fall for you while she doesn't remember, she'll still like you when you remembers again!"

Sora, you're an evil genius.

"Thanks. Now, if only I can get rid of these nightmares."

"Naminé will be released tomorrow. Maybe spending the day with her and making her smile will make them all go away."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"If you go too far and sleep with my sister before she remembers you, I will cut it completely off and ship it to Nevada before you could even _spell_ penetrate. _Got it?_"

Well damn. That backfired.

"Got it," I sighed.

"Promise me that, Roxas," he said softer.

"I promise, Sora. I said I won't, so you have nothing to worry about."

XXX

**Or does he?**

**No, I won't put that doubt in your head.**

**Or WILL I...?**

**You guys are so super freaking amazing, you know that!? I was gonna wait all the way until the weekend to post this, but what the hell.**

**Why do tomorrow what you can do today? Or something close to that, I dunno.**

**I'll be back!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(8)**

The scariest thing was when I was forced to face Naminé again. Not that I wasn't happy as shit to see her, but I don't really think I can do it right now. I needed more time.

And how lucky am I that she gets released the day before Christmas break.

Fuck. My. _**Life!**_

"This is where I stay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I stay here too because...I just do."

"I know I don't remember it, but you can still tell me stuff. Maybe it'll even help me remember."

"Not right now, okay? I don't want you to feel bad and catch headaches."

"You know, you're really nice. Are you related to me?"

Believe me, I'm not as good a person as you think I am. And no, I'm not.

"Nope. We're not related. Your room is the door with the star on it, my room is upstairs."

She looked at her door for a long while. "I remember playing a game with someone in that room. I remember having fun."

It's like someone purposely erased me from all of her memories. I'm not stopping until she remembers everything about me. Even if she hates me, I don't care. I still have to apologize.

"If you want a complete tour, I'd be happy to give you one. The backyard and basement are the most impressive."

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"Do you _want_ one?" I asked again.

"I uh...sure."

XXX

After her tour, we crashed on the couch in the media room. My phone started ringing, but I couldn't find it.

_I'd give up my eyes_

_To see you one last time_

_And I'd give up my fingertips to touch you_

_And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded_

_But you had to die_

_For me to see how to live_

My mood had already plummeted. To this day, that song still haunts me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is it true you slept with Nami!?"

"You mean she didn't tell you herself?"

"No, I had to hear from Vanitas. Damn, I wish I lived out there!"

"We wished you lived out here too. You know what what means? Bring ya ass!"

"I would if I could. We go to school Monday through Saturday here."

"No...no. I don't like that."

"Me either! I hate it! Hey, let me talk to Nami."

"Sure. That's if she remembers who you are." I took the phone down and covered it. "It's Xion. Do you remember her?"

She shook her head.

"Well she's your stepsister. You wanna talk to her?"

She hesitated for a moment before reaching for the phone. As soon as she said hello, Xion started screaming. "Yeah, she's a bit excitable..."

"I can tell," she said with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. That's the same expression I had when I first met her.

They talked for about two minutes before she handed the phone back. "Yeah, you probably scared her."

"Listen to me, Roxas. Sora told me her phone is under the right cushion of the couch in the media room. Wherever that is. Her phone code is 1227. It's been that since you two moved into the mansion together. Have fun with that information."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"You'll see."

"No, just tell me- Xion? Damn it, girl!"

I hate when she just says something and hangs up! Half the time, it doesn't even make sense!

"If it's alright, I think I'm gonna take a nap in my room. It's the one with the star, right?"

"Yeah. You need to get some rest anyway. Go ahead."

I waited until she went in her room to check under the cushion. Sure enough, her iPhone was there.

The code, she said, was 1227. That reminds me, my birthday's coming u-! Wait...is the code to her phone my birthday!?

Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this.

Her wallpaper, as expected, was of her and Sora. I questioned several times why I was going through her phone and why Xion would give me her passcode. What's so important in here that I need to see?

She doesn't have that many apps. Messages maybe? Am I supposed to go through her messages?

Shrugging, I opened the app. The only messages from her inbox were from Sora, Vanitas, her dad, and Axel. She had several deleted messages as well.

The one name I couldn't stop looking at was Axel. What does he even have to say to her?

Let's find out.

_Received: So I was thinking about things_

_Sent: You mean you think?_

_Ha!_

_Received: Yes, meanie. I think! I'll have you know I've been thinking about important things!_

_Sent: Okay, okay, I kid. What are these 'important things'?_

_Received: You and Roxas_

...What?

WHAT!?

_Sent: Gross..._

_Received: Hear me out. I'm not jealous or anything but he stares at you_

_Sent: And?_

_Received: And he might like you! As your friend, I think you should try him out_

_Sent: I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, but you better quit that shit!_

_Received: The good shit, girl. The. Good. Shit. But seriously_

_Sent: Fuck no._

Well ouch. What was the point of reading that!?

But wait, the deleted messages from him.

_Received: I see you girl! Matching your little play toy!_

_Sent: Oh, go fuck yourself..._

_Received: I have you for that;) But anyway, I'm not mad. Anymore..._

_Sent: So you were mad?_

_Received: I was a little in my feelings, but I'm over it. You'll forget him by the end of tonight_

_Sent: Do your worst. Roxas wasn't my first, you know_

I don't even **_know her anymore!_**

Not that I expected to be her first or anything. I don't care.

I don't care!

_Received: Hey Nami, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll understand and forgive me..._

_Sent: For what?_

_Sent: Yo!?_

_Sent: Axel, what the hell?_

So Axel really didn't want to do it? No, that doesn't matter. He should have been willing to risk his life to save her if he so-called 'cared' about her!

Stupid piece of shit. I wish you got hit by that truck instead.

Unable to look at any more messages, I went to her pictures. She takes some...interesting pictures.

Oh, I get it! It's not a picture of herself! I can see Sora stuffing his face in the background. Sora can literally eat everything and not get fat.

I have to stay active because if I even sniff a McDonalds, I'll gain too much weight and get kicked off of the football team. Lucky bastard.

One picture was completely focused on her. There was no one in the background or beside her. It was just her.

I could tell she didn't use a filter. No filter looks like that. The caption said 'off guard', but it didn't look like it. She was in her volleyball uniform, turned towards the camera as if the person taking the picture had called her.

Most likely Sora.

Her smile was so bright, but it wasn't regular. It kinda...you know when you laugh and talk at the same time? It looked like that.

My theory was proven right when she was frowning with the exact same pose in the next one.

She takes awesome off guard pictures. But I just have to have that first picture.

And this one.

Most definitely this one too.

And those two! That's hilarious!

XXX

"Yo, you up?"

"Yeah," I mumbled into my phone. Sora had called at like three in the morning.

"Why?"

"Bitch, why are _you_ up?"

"I can't sleep. I see you can't either."

"I can sleep. I'm just choosing not to right now. I'm looking through Naminé's phone."

"Oh, so Xion told you her code was your birthday?"

I was right!

"I figured it out. Why, though?"

"It's the last thing anyone would ever think of. I suggested it, actually."

Sora, you are smart as hell, you know that?

"So I'm guessing you went through her songs?"

"No. Why would I do that? I might not hate her, but I still hate her music."

"If you say so. Later."

He hung up. Going through her music was the last thing I wanted to do.

_Hooligans by Issues..._

I've heard Naminé say that. But...I don't know.

Only if it's already here in her phone.

I scrolled through what felt like hundreds of songs before I found it and played it. I kid you not, the bass dropped as soon as I clicked it.

"Oh shit," I grinned.

After a while, the screaming started.

"Oh...shit. I can't." Before I could turn it, it got better.

_Patiently waiting to give up everything I got_

_Start thinking about my future at the number one spot_

_My friends think they lost me, but I'm still the same me_

_Hooligans_

_Got big hearts but they're just some kids_

_Cali made, flashy sins_

_Need nobody cause we know where we fit in_

I actually like that part. I can't understand the screaming, but I actually want to know what they're saying now.

Google, here I come.

**XXX**

**I felt the need to split this chapter because I thought it was way too long. I'll be back with the other part soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(9)**

_Please talk to me, Naminé._

_"You still don't get it, do you? You'll never understand."_

_Then make me understand! What is it that you want from me!? Whatever it is, I'll do it!_

_"I dont want anything from you, Roxas. Just go away."_

_No, I'm not leaving you here! I-!_

_"You what?"_

_I don't know. I just don't know._

_"Then go away!"_

_Why must you do this to me?_

_Naminé!?_

_ANSWER ME!_

_I could hear metal crashing right in my ear. I can't block it out. I could hear the truck hit the car, but I can't see it._

_Then, I was in the hospital. Everyone was there._

_"Where's Naminé? I need to apologize."_

_"I...I'm sorry, Roxas. She's gone," Sora sniffed._

_"W...What?"_

_"She died in the crash. If you hadn't been there, maybe she would have lived," her father spoke._

_"No..."_

_"It's all your fault."_

_"You did this to her."_

_"You killed her."_

_"I didn't mean to!" I yelled._

_"You were the one who whished she'd get hit by a truck. You also told her to die."_

_I didn't mean it, I swear!_

_I didn't..._

XXX

"**_Ahhh!_**" I fell off the edge of the bed in a fit. Who knew nightmares could _physically_ hurt you?

Naminé's phone came crashing down on my head seconds later. I hate iPhones, I swear. I'll stick with my Galaxy.

Her phone was blasting some song I've never heard before. When I flipped it over, it read 'Rude by Magic!'

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes, cause I need to know_

_You said I'll never get you blessing til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but no still means no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

This is funny! How can you ask for someone's blessing, then basically say 'fuck it, I do what I want'? This is hilarious.

I so need this song.

I wonder what else she has in her music library...

I scrolled through it from the very top, finding a lot of songs that I had in _my_ phone. I had no idea she listened to this kind of stuff.

No, I didn't judge the book by its cover. I found the summary creepy and judged _that_.

Now that I've taken down all her passwords and bypassed the system lock to completely break into her phone and go through every inch of her personal life, I feel like I know her better.

She seems like fun!

I'm an idiot. Maybe if I weren't such an idiot, we would've stayed friends a long time ago. Maybe she would've grown to like me and we'd be dating by now. She wouldn't have to lose her memory to be able to give me a legit smile.

I have to make this up to her. Even if she doesn't remember, I'm gonna make sure she has fun with me twenty-four seven.

Not that kind of fun! Sora already threatened junior!

That reminds me, I've only watched a couple videos on her phone. One or two maybe. I never watched the the rest.

The first video I clicked on started off with Sora bugging her to sing something. She refused for about thirty seconds of the video before giving in to his pleading.

Which, believe me, can get annoying. I swear.

He played the music and she rolled her eyes.

_I got my eyes on you_

_You're everything that I see_

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

_I can't get over you_

_You left your mark on me_

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good boy and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

_Cause you're a good boy and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be_

_Just hold on we're going home_

_Just hold on we're going home_

_It's hard to do these things alone_

_Just hold on we're going home_

She can sing too? Damn it. Damn _me!_

I clicked on another video, which had Sora in it with her. He was playing a piano.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!_

_Hello, I'm still here!_

_All that's left of yesterday!_

That high note though. I will never be able to unhear that. It was the most beautiful note I've ever heard a girl hit.

Not including Ariana Grande. We won't discuss if I actually listen to her or not. I have my pride, you know.

The next one was her and some other guy I've never seen before. He was playing an acoustic guitar.

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you_

_And hope for all eternity!_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_And up into the stars!_

This just gets better and better, doesn't it? I'm seriously in love with her voice.

I watched her sing in all the rest of the videos except for one. This time, Sora was singing front and center.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me a_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why...I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive..._

I could hear Naminé start to cry. Sora himself shed a few tears. "I don't know why you make me sing that when it makes you cry," he sighed.

"Because you're the only one who can sing it to me. I miss her so much."

"I miss her too, Nam."

The video ended, leaving me feeling like shit. Miss her? I can only take that as someone dying. If that's why she cried when I played if for her then...

I truly am a terrible person.

XXX

For some reason, I felt extremely comfortable with her phone in my back pocket now.

"What did you say we were doing again?" she asked.

"We're going to the backyard for an almost picnic," I smiled.

"An _almost_ picnic?" she laughed.

"Yeah! It's like a picnic, but not really because you don't remember me." I rolled out the blanket and dropped the basket down.

"What's in the basket?" she asked.

"Open it and find out."

"You're so mean to me!" she frowned, fighting a smile.

"Well I was going to feed you, but since I'm mean, I'll just eat everything."

"I take it back! Don't!" She plopped down and took the top off the basket. "What's that...?"

"Some really gross sounding stuff that I was too lazy to find out what it was when I ordered it and is probably gonna make us throw up."

"Then why would you make me _eat_ that!?"

"Because I'm gonna eat it too. So it's cool, right?"

She eyed the basket cautiously. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"You won't die. I'm two percent sure!"

"Uh-uh!"

"I'm lying, I swear. It's, like, FDA approved or something. Try it."

We both picked up a shell to try escargot (snails) first. "This is what my dad did with my mom when they were in high school. He didn't know how to ask her, so he took her on a picnic with this stuff."

"That's really sweet. That must be where you get it from," she smiled.

I laughed, unable to look at her. "Nah, I'm not sweet."

"You are. You've been nothing but nice to me since I woke up in the hospital. You..." She paused, looking directly at me. "Did we like each other or something?"

"No, we..."

Yo, rational brain? **_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**

I can't lie to her. When she remembers, she'll hate me even more and probably slap me again. Then, no matter how much I like her, I'll have to beat her ass.

It's one thing to hit me, but don't get me in my damn face. I swear, anywhere but the face.

Off topic. What exactly do I do? Sora said it was okay...but...

"We loved each other, actually. You're my girlfriend," I smiled.

"I can't see why not," she laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean you're cute. What else is that supposed to mean?"

Don't you smile, Roxas.

Don't do it.

Don't you da-!

Fuck my life.

How is it that after so many years, she has this affect on me now? I used to hate her so much and now...

What's the opposite of hate that's not love? Because trust me, this isn't love. I'm not risking my life for hers yet.

Wait, I don't mean yet. I wouldn't ever do that!

I..I think.

"You're...insanely beautiful. I've thought so for a while now."

"Haven't you always?" she asked, absentmindedly picking up something from the basket.

"It's complicated. I did, then I didn't, then I did."

She shrugged, eating whatever it was. Weird, I'm chewing too.

"So...it was you I was playing that game with? I remember you suck!"

I don't suck!

"I was playing with Nagase!"

XXX

"Well that was fun, right?" I asked. I scrolled through the school's website to get our winter break assignments. It's just like our school to give us homework during a break.

"I suppose. It wasn't boring and I didn't die."

"See? You should trust me more."

My smile dropped. Of all times to remember that.

_"Put your damn pride aside and believe me! For once!"_

Maybe if I wasn't horrible to her, maybe if I was her friend, she would've trusted me.

No, this isn't my fault. This is Axel's fault. If he wouldn't have talked her into going to that party and if he wasn't such a shady dumbass, she would be okay!

Fucking hate him!

"You okay?" Naminé called.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I was just thinking. I can do this some other time."

The little kid in me wanted to push away from the computer and spin in the chair, but I can't. I don't do that in front of people because I'm not gonna be able to stop.

But it's fun as hell!

No, Roxas. You're almost a senior for crying out loud.

Well...I'm not a senior yet, am I?

Just one, I promise.

XXX

"What are you doing?" Naminé laughed.

I couldn't stop laughing. I'm embarrassed at how this chair alone has kept me occupied and amused for fifteen minutes.

"I quit. I'm sorry, I love chairs like this."

"You're amused by a chair?" she giggled.

"It spins..." I pouted, spinning it again.

This is weird. I can usually only be this type of person around Demyx and my mom. Had she not lost her memory, I would've never showed her this side of me.

Somehow, I feel free now. Like I can actually be myself around her without her blackmailing me, laughing, or telling the entire school.

I really like this.

"Question," she called.

"Shoot."

"If we dated and are only juniors in high school, why do we live together?"

Aw, hell...

I shrugged, spinning once more in the chair. "Why not, is the better question. Don't you like it here?"

"Of course. But how can you afford it?"

Aw, hell!

I just laughed nervously and shook my head. Sure, I confused her, but she needs to be right now.

"I'll tell you later."

XXX

**It's pretty obvious that I don't own:**

**Sorrow by Flyleaf**

**Rude by Magic!**

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**Hello by Evanescence**

**Just Hold On (We're Going Home) by Drake**

**Just saying.**

**Once again, shit gets real in the next chapter. Be prepared for just about anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the thing with chapter 10, I wrote it, then rewrote it. This is the result of the third rewrite.**

**And someone...well...read for yourself.**

**XXX**

**(10)**

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, I_

_Won't last long_

_In this **world** so wrong!_

_Say goodbye!_

_As **we dance** with the devil tonight!_

_Don't you **dare** look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the devil tonight!_

_Hold on!_

**_Hold on!_**

"What are you singing...?"

I toppled off of the stool, pancake mix coming down with me. I forgot Sora had a copy of the key to get in the mansion.

He tends to do random pop ups and it scares the hell out of me.

"W-What am I singing? Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin." I knew what that stupid smirk on his face meant, but I pretended that I didn't. "Why?"

"You get that off of _Nami's_ phone?"

"I-! What!? _No!_ I _didn't!_ It's fucking ridiculous of you to think that!" I lied. "I found it on YouTube! What's it to you!?"

"Nothing, nothing. Is that Naminé's phone playing?"

"No...it's mine. I told you I wouldn't go through her songs," I spat.

"Really? Because I could've _sworn_ you had a Galaxy S5 and Naminé had the iPhone 5c."

"Well...I bought the 5c...yesterday. I love iPhones," I lied again.

"Wow. So much lie. You like her more than you let on, don't you?"

After a while, I shrugged. "I'll be honest, Demyx and Xion are the only ones who I've officially told. I do like her, but I won't tell you how much."

"Why!? Come on, I'm her twin! I _deserve_ to know!"

"You _deserve_ nothing. Don't think I forgot how you smashed my head into the lockers."

"You _deserved_ that. I don't play behind Nami. But...if you tell me something, I'll tell _you_ something."

I glared at him. "Tell me something like what?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" he grinned evilly.

Damn it, Sora!

"Tell me first," I demanded.

"Not happening. It's way more important."

I growled, picking the stool back up. "If it's important then don't bargain with me! What is it!?"

"I'm purposely not hearing you right now."

"...Fine! I like her a lot. Like, actually _considering_ things, like her."

"Considering things like what?"

"Important things."

"You love her?"

"...Don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Why ask **_that_** of all things!?"

Honestly, it's like he's _trying_ to piss me off!

"Alright, alright. I already know the answer. Now for my news. It's important, but not good."

"Out with it! I wanna hear it!"

He stayed silent for a while. "I don't exactly know how to say this but...Axel's...dead."

Dead...? How could he be dead!? Unless he...oh my god. He can't be dead! That means Demyx is next!

Then Naminé and I.

"They're coming after us, aren't they?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..."

The sound of glass breaking came from upstairs, scaring the hell out of me. I slid over the counter top to get to the stairs, Sora a couple feet in front of me.

When we got there, some guy with a mask on was holding a knife to Naminé's throat. His hand was clasped tightly over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Let go of her," I growled.

The figure stood there, remaining silent. It was as if I wasn't even there. "I said _let go of her!_"

Sora stepped forward. "He won't even see you. It's me he wants."

Naminé was crying, probably highly confused by now. She doesn't remember much and there's some random guy with a knife to her throat. I'm scared for her.

"Just don't kill me in the same room as them. Please..."

"Sora, don't-!"

"I have to! What else am I supposed to do!? That's my **_sister!_**"

He's wrong. He could fight. We both could if it means all three of us live. None of us have to die here!

The man pushed Naminé towards me, pointing towards the door.

"Take her and go!" Sora yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"If you care about her, you'll take her and leave! _GO! **GET OUT!**_"

Without hesitation, I threw her over my shoulder and ran. Her keys were in the media room on the couch, but do I have enough time?

We'll just have to see.

I ran to the room, picked up the keys, and headed out the door. But by then, the man had already made it halfway down the stairs.

No, I don't have my license. So we're about to have an impromptu driving test. I unlocked the doors and made her get in directly behind me. I locked the doors just in case something happened.

The only thing I knew how to do was turn the car on. Other than that, I'm lost.

"I don't suppose you remember how to drive...?"

She shook her head.

"Shit. Uh...let's hope to God that the R on the prendal (PRNDL) means reverse!" I pulled the handle back and stomped on the gas. The car flew backwards, nearly hitting the ditch. The man, walking calmly, approached the car slowly.

"Sorry about this, Nami!" I stomped on the pedal, trying my best to control the speeding car that was going in reverse. I only needed to get to somewhere safe. The only safe place I know of is Zexion's place. I just hope I don't get him in trouble.

XXX

"Roxas? I thought you moved way out to Twilight Mansion."

"I did. Look, you're the only person I know I can go to. The Organization's after me and Demyx. Possibly everyone I know and I don't know what to do."

I bet you're wondering who Zexion is. He's my brother's ex-boyfriend. It was a trial/error type relationship just out of curiosity, as they call it.

Curiosity doesn't last four years.

Anyway, I know he'll help me because I've helped him before.

"The what!? Goddamn it, Demyx. Get in here."

"Wait, you know Demyx is in the Organization?"

"Of course. I'm...the one who suggested it to him. The reason he's involved is because of _me._"

**XXX**

**Yup, this Organization thing goes deeper than you expected. There's gonna be real life fear in this story now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(11)**

"Y-You? But...why? I thought-"

"I'd really rather not talk about it. Just know that Demyx wanted to follow me wherever I went and got in trouble for it."

"You still like him, don't you?"

"Of _course_ I do, but I'm not supposed to. The Organization won't let you date inside the circle."

"So why...why kill _Sora?_"

"They're really weird. They won't leave any 'witnesses' but they won't kill the girls first."

"And what do we do now?" I asked.

"You can stay here with Naminé for as long as you like. At least until I can throw the Organization off. Plus, Naminé has amnesia, right?"

I nodded. "She does. And it doesn't help that we're both confused right now."

"I'm gonna need you to try and jog her memory. Whatever you have to do to make her remember, do it."

I can't! She'll hate me!

But if it's to save her life...I guess I kind of have to. I'll be damned if I let her die on me before I get to tell the real her how I feel.

How..._do_ I feel about her?

"I will. And thank you so much. Come on, Naminé."

We walked to the guest room towards the back of the house. Once in the room, I sat her down on the bed. "Okay, you heard what Zexion said. I have to try to make you remember everything." I looked at the door, hoping Zexion wasn't close by.

"I promise, I'll try to help you...but not now. I'm not strong enough to let go of this right now."

She put her head down. "Okay. I just wish I wasn't so cofused right now. I don't know what's going on and I'm scared..."

Something in me broke when I saw her start to cry. I was never good with crying females.

I mean, what do I do with those?

How do I comfort it?

Can't I just like...pet it like a dog?

I don't know what to do!

Unsure of what to do, I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. That only made her cry harder. What the hell did I do!?

"You want me to let go?" I asked. She shook her head, nuzzling her face into my chest and mumbling something incoherent. I liked this, though. Up until now, I had no idea it was possible to be completely content just holding someone. I thought that only happened in movies.

"It's gonna get better, I promise," I whispered.

After a while, she stopped crying, but was still shaking. "Roxas...?"

"What is it, sweetie?

"You...I...um, nevermind. I thought I remembered something."

"If you remember, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"

"Okay..." She moved her hands from her face to wrap her arms around my neck. "I remember you now."

"Y-You do?"

"Not all of you...but the most important part. We slept together, didn't we?"

Damn me...

"Uh...yeah, we did."

"I thought so. I remember you holding me close to you. You smiled at me and kissed me before we went to sleep." She crawled closer, straddling my lap with her arms still locked in place. "You were so gentle..."

Hot _**damn!**_

"I tried to be. I didn't want to hurt you."

Her lips brushed against mine, sending chills down my spine. How I went from hate to...whatever this is...is just mind boggling. Before, my stomach would've been turning at the thought of this.

Right now, I'm about five seconds and a ripped bra away from ignoring what Sora said completely. It's like I can't help it. I only want her. Yet and still, I hesitate.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You don't remember me completely. I'm not certain that it's right for me to-"

Naminé laughed, leaning her forehead against mine. "I can promise you it's okay, Roxas." She kissed me, slowly breaking my resolve. How does a man with so little willpower in these situations resist?

He doesn't...

"Nami, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. I want this, and I only want it from you. Please..."

Damn it, I am strong! I can resist this!

"I want you _now_, Roxas..."

Sora, I am _so_ sorry. Please don't haunt me.

_Is this all you wanted me for? Am I just a sex doll to you?_

I gasped, pulling away from her. What the hell was I thinking!? I can't take advantage of her like that!

"What? What's wrong?"

Panting, I shook my head. "I can't do this. I told Sora I wouldn't. I won't take advantage of y-"

She kissed me again, making me fight myself. This is wrong and I know it. But the wrong things always feel so damn good.

_It's so like you to take advantage of someone you hate..._

I ignored it as best I could. My stupid conscience won't get in the way this time. I've had just about enough of it invading my dreams. My brain knows what I want and why I want it.

I...I think I love her.

_You could never love me, remember? You hate me._

_Shut up. That's not true and you know it._

_If you loved me, you would stop._

_I can't. I just can't. Forgive me, please._

_Of course. It was always about you. You know the real me wouldn't want this from you. You know the real me still blames you for nearly killing her._

_I told you to shut up! I said I loved you! What else do you want from me!?_

_I want you to let go of me! You don't love me! You don't care about me! You never have and you never will! I don't want this! **Let go of me!**_

I forcefully pushed Naminé backwards, pinning her beneath me by her shoulders. "You're wrong. I _do_ care about you, Naminé. I _love_ you. I'm not taking advantage of you and I don't just want you for sex. I truly and sincerely _love you._ And I hope to God that you'll love me too..."

Holy shit, what the hell was all of that?

"I-I don't understand," she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I want you...to stop," I breathed.

"But why? Don't you want me?"

"More than you can possibly imagine. But I can wait. I want to wait until you remember me. That is, if you don't hate me when you do."

"What do you mean?"

"We...had a fight before you lost your memory. And I regret it. I've never regretted anything more in my entire life."

She sighed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. If it's what you need to hear, I forgive you."

I buried my face in her neck, trying not to cry.

"For everything, Roxas. I forgive you."

That did it. The moment the words left her mouth, I was a sobbing mess. For once, I felt completely at peace around her. She still may not truly forgive me later on, but I don't care.

It helps right now.

"T-Thank you, Nami. Thank you..."

**XXX**

**Aw, what's a RokuNami story without a little fluff?**

**I'd like to say that this is my favorite chapter, but it really isn't. My favorite is gonna be the most messed up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(12)**

The break went by much too fast. Feels like yesterday that Naminé was getting released from the hospital. Today, it's Christmas eve.

I have no idea what to get her.

Well yeah, I'm gonna get her a present! Don't grin at me like that! It's completely normal!

Plus, I know I have to go all out if I'm gonna prove Principal Fair away. I knew from the very first time I kissed her that it was sexual tension I was feeling. I also knew that I liked her when I saw Axel dancing on her like that.

I slept with her first so _in your damn face!_

Huh. Maybe I am the childish one.

So what!?

Seriously, what do I get her, though? I never knew her well enough to know what she liked. I could call Sora-

Sora...

Damn that stupid Organization! You've ruined everything! Sora and Axel are dead now and I have no idea where Demyx is.

As a matter of fact, where's my father!?

How could things have gone so wrong so fast? Why can't something in my life go right for a change? I just want to peacefully live life where the Naminé I remember doesn't fight with me anymore.

"I wish she remembered me," I sighed, looking at the different stores. Being Christmas eve, everything in the mall is on sale. I trusted myself well enough to come here alone and trusted Zexion to watch over her.

"What do I get her?" I groaned.

God must have heard me because a faulty light started blinking in front of a jewelry store. "I know I'm not your favorite person but thank you, _God!_" I quickly made my way over to the store.

Inside were a whole bunch of beautiful diamond of all colors in necklaces, rings, watches and all kinds of things.

One particular necklace caught my eye. Well, it was more or less a necklace. More like dog tags. They had an empty diamond socket and '(X) loves you' on the front and back of the first and (w) on the second.

"Interested in buying this?" the store clerk asked.

"I was, actually. But what do the things in parentheses mean?" I asked.

"The X takes the place of your name and w is the date you fell for them or why you fell for them."

"And I can pick the diamond, right?"

"Of course."

I do know she likes white. Now I know exactly what to get her.

XXX

"Hey, you up?"

"I never went to sleep. I felt you leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had to go get you something."

"Get _me_ something?" she asked, smiling.

"Yup. Merry Christmas, Nami." I sat in front of her and pulled out a necklace.

"You didn't!"

"I had to. Read it."

She took it and started to read each tag. "Roxas loves you..." She grabbed the other tag and read it aloud. "Because I understand you now."

She looked at me and tilted her head. "What...?"

"It'll make more sense later."

"I wish you would quit telling me that," she laughed.

"I'm sorry. It's better that you understand at your own pace. I-"

"_**ROXAS, RUN!**_" What sounded like a gunshot echoed through the house.

"Fuck! Why is this happening!?" I hissed.

"Are they here?" Naminé panicked.

"Seems like it. Come on, we gotta go. Now." I ran over to the window and pulled it up as quietly as I could. I let her go in front of me before going.

"Where do we go!?" she asked.

"There's a spot behind the fence, I think! Never been, but we'll have to try it!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the fence.

"So we climb it!?"

"Well if you wanna die then no!" I gave her a boost and let her climb first. Had it been anyone else, I would've already had my ass on the other side of the fence.

As the man kicked the glass of the window out, I climbed right after her. We're not dying today.

"Merry Christmas to me," I spat sarcastically. We ran until we saw a drop off, but by then it was too late. The two of us fell, rolling through thorns and everything else. And I thought I knew pain.

No. This is real life pain.

We rolled to a stop at the bottom of what looked like a cave. Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't follow us down here.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Naminé asked.

"Of course. Are you?"

"I mean..._I_ don't have a huge gash in my side."

As soon as I looked at it, it started to hurt. "Holy-! Oh my God!"

"You didn't feel that!?"

"No, not until I looked at it!"

This is just not my year. Ever since school started, everything's been going wrong. Now our lives are in danger and _three_ people are dead.

"Do we just stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Might as well. We should go to the back so we won't be seen so easily."

"We'll need light."

"Luckily, I brought our phones. If I didn't have that, we'd be screwed."

XXX

I kept checking the time. Naminé's phone would die soon, which was another reason I hated iPhones. They stopped charging at the same time and mine has sixty percent.

Hers? Fifteen.

"12:00am. Merry Christmas," I whispered to a sleeping Naminé. I'll probably never be able to get to sleep.

The gash stopped bleeding after I used my shirt to put pressure on it. Then we helped each other get all those thorns out, which was twice as painful as the gash.

I never thought I'd be celebrating Christmas with grass stains and injuries. Just the icing on the cake for this fantastic year.

I wish.

Naminé stirred, crawling closer to me in her sleep. Since I was leaning against the wall, she was damn near in my lap. She mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. After a few seconds, she was lightly snoring again.

"I wish this could've been better for you. I wish it was as special as I imagined it weeks ago. I'm sorry."

"Roxas, I'm not sleep."

"It's like you're _never_ sleep!" I laughed.

"I've been drifting in and out. I can't sleep when I'm uncomfortable. It's cold and I miss sleeping in a bed. I miss Sora and I only just remembered Vanitas."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's okay. It's not your fault that I don't remember."

Yes it is. Everything that's happening to you is my fault.

"I...okay. Here." I pulled her into my lap in an attempt to keep her warm. "Hopefully you can sleep now."

"Thank you, Roxas. You're so nice to me."

God, I wish she would quit saying that.

**XXX**

**You probably thought I'd give them a break this chapter.**

**Yeah, right!**

**No, no. I have to give them a bit of hell first. They'll be able to rest a little next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a little sweetness for you to make up for Zexion dying. I didn't wanna kill him.**

**You'll understand soon.**

**XXX**

**(13)**

Christmas morning was freezing. We were still stuck in that stupid cave behind Zexion's house.

I cringed at the thought of him. I'm causing everybody trouble. Maybe it would be better if I weren't here.

My phone rang, waking Naminé up. My dad was calling.

What am I supposed to say!?

"Hello?"

"Are you okay!? Where are you!?"

"At the mansion...?"

"No you're not! I went by there and saw the broken window! Where are you!?"

"Don't freak out...but I'm in a cave...behind Zexion's house."

"Yeah, I was headed there anyway. Your brother told me about the Organization."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna kick his ass, put him out, then go to his new house and kick his ass again!"

Demyx wasn't lying, huh?

"Tell Zexion we're on our way."

"Um Dad? Zexion...Zexion's dead. They shot him yesterday."

"What!? I'm on my way. Stay put."

XXX

"I don't know where you could go. They know everything about you. Thanks to Demyx here," Dad spat.

"I'm sorry for trying to guarantee our protection, okay!? I did what I had to do!"

"You did what you _wanted_ to do and it'll cost us our lives! You-! No..." He slammed on breaks. "Get out of my car."

"What?"

"Get out of my car. I don't care where you go or how you get there! _Get out!_"

"Dad, no!" I screamed.

"Fine. I don't care. We're all gonna die anyway."

"Demyx, don't! Don't you **_dare get out of this car!_**"

He ignored me completely, pushing the door open and slamming it shut. I was forced to watch him walk away while Dad drove off. Now it's just me and Naminé.

"What if he dies?"

"He's with the Organization. He knew from the start that he was gonna die with them."

How could he say that? That's his son! My _brother!_

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I suggest you quit. It's not funny and I've had about enough of this!"

He glared at me through the rearview mirror. "You wanna get out too?"

I glared, but said nothing. This isn't my dad. He would never be so insensitive.

"That's what I thought. Unless you wanna go meet him, I suggest you shut the hell up. Make that your _last_ time talking to me like that."

This isn't right. I just want to go home with Naminé. Or at least back to the mansion or something. I can't take this anymore.

XXX

Once we got to...wherever, I sat Naminé down and held on to her hands. "I haven't been honest with you. At all..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nearly everything that's come out of my mouth so far has been a lie. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I felt like I had to. I'm sorry."

"Will you tell me the truth now?"

"I have to. I have to tell you everything now. We were never dating. In fact, we used to_ hate_ each other's_ guts._ I started to hate you because of your music choice. Stupid, I know, but I hated you for it. Our principal arranged for us to live in that mansion in order to get along. If we didn't, we wouldn't graduate."

"But...how come I don't remember anything?"

"That's my fault. While at the mansion, we got drunk and had sex and I..." I could see the glimmer of recognition in her eyes. She's starting to remember.

"I fell in love with you, Naminé. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it _did._ Then I heard Axel and my brother tell this guy they wouldn't rape you to save their own lives at a party. I made us leave, we drove off, we argued, we got into a wreck. It's all my fault and I'm _so_ very sorry..."

She opened her mouth, shaking her head. "That can't be. I remember us getting along. I remember us laughing and playing a game. You couldn't-"

"That's the only thing you remember about me. We fought. Like, an actual _fist fight_, fought. And I've never regretted it more. We never loved each other."

She stood, walking over to the window. "Then why lie!? Why would you take advantage of me like that!?"

"Because I...love makes you crazy shit. I know that now. I love you-"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me. I trusted you because you were my 'boyfriend' before. What else did you lie about? Is my name even really Naminé!?"

"Of course it is! But I promise, I'm done lying to you! _Done!_ I've never wanted someone so much in my whole life and that person is you! I need to be with you, Naminé..."

She shook her head. "Just leave me alone. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

"Naminé-!"

"Please...leave me alone."

I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her stomach. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Get away from me, Roxas."

"You don't understand! I can't!"

"Let go of me! I don't want you to touch me!" Her screams slowly turned into sobs and her struggling stopped. "I _trusted_ you..."

"Please forgive me, Naminé. That's all I ask. _Please_."

She turned towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Don't let go of me. I hate you right now."

"You're kind of sending me mixed signals here," I tried to laugh.

"I want you to hold me until I don't have the strength to hate you for what you did. If that makes any sense."

I smiled, holding her tighter. "It makes all the sense in the world."

God, I have no idea how I fell so hard for this girl. I won't even think about the Organization right now. They don't matter.

_We matter._

I realize now that I'm in love with this girl. I really am and I won't deny or hide it any longer. This is how I truly feel about her and nothing will change that.

After what felt like hours, she pulled away and pressed her lips to mine. "I love you too, okay? I really do." I kissed her, bringing my hands up to cup the sides of her face.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas," she whispered into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas...Naminé."

**XXX**

**Omg, thanks to all the people who just followed and favorited this story! It made me happy to see all those new names! I'm glad you like the story!**

**My reviewers as well. Your reviews make my day. They're hilarious at times and really awesome to see after a long day. Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have a surprise for you near the end of the chapter! ^.^**

**XXX**

**(14)**

Days later, it was my birthday. Sure, I'm eighteen now, but I may never get to do anything with that.

Naminé rolled towards me, smiling. "Good morning," we both spoke. She giggled, laying her head on my chest. "That was cute," she sighed.

"It _was_." I was able to charge her phone, so I decided to go through her phone. When I saw You and Me by Lifehouse, I felt the urge to play it.

I played the song. Naminé's grip on my shirt tightened as the lyrics started to play. Slowly, she sat up. "I remember this song..." She started to sing along to it, choking up slightly.

"Mom..." All of a sudden, she started to cry. Just like the time before in art.

"Do you remember why this song makes you cry?" I asked, sitting up as well.

She nodded. "It was my mom's favorite song. My dad sang it to her as a way of asking her out when they were younger. They had me and Sora at seventeen. She died before he got to marry her and I just miss her so much. She taught karate, so I picked up a few things from her. She was just...the best mom in the world."

I know exactly what she meant. It's kind of like what Picture Perfect by Escape The Fate does to me. Demyx and I had a little sister named Tasia. She died, obviously. She used to be in love with the song and sang it all the time.

It still hurts because she died a _year_ ago.

Demyx chooses to go on like it never happened and snaps when it plays._ I_ sit there and listen to it. Even if it makes me cry or depressed, I have to listen to it.

I get it, I do.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying on your birthday."

"Don't worry about I- hey, you know my birthday?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. It's...the password to my phone. Sora told me to put it because it was the last thing people would guess! I _remember_ that!"

"I'm glad you're remembering more. But I'm afraid you'll hate me when you remember me completely."

"_Never_."

"Good." I kissed her forehead lovingly. "Don't you ever forget this feeling, okay?"

"I won't. I love the way you make me feel. Even though I should hate you...I don't."

I laughed, kissing her nose next. "Well thanks for not hating me. I like making you smile more than arguing with you. You're beautiful when you smile."

"Why did we hate each other again?" she asked.

"It was because I called you a Satanist for listening to heavy metal, _like an idiot_, and didn't get to know the real you before making assumptions. Now...I see you're beautiful, smart and funny. I wanna make you laugh when you're mad and smile when you cry."

"You always know exactly what to say. And Happy Birthday, Roxas."

"Thanks, love. How about we go for a walk? Dad said it was safe," I suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea. But we should shower first," she giggled.

"Oh, definitely."

XXX

"Open this damn door!"

Damn it! He told me we were safe here! "Naminé, wake up."

"Don't wanna," she grumbled.

"We gotta move, hun. They're here."

She jolted up, staring at the door. Whoever it was kept pounding on the door. "How do we get out?"

"Window one way, window another." I ran to it and smack into the wall. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?**_ IT'S PAINTED ON!?_**"

Fuck my goddamn life, man, I swear.

Okay, there are vents. If there are vents, we're probably just small enough to crawl through. Then, we can get outside.

I caught her attention and pointed towards the vent. She nodded and helped me push the dresser right below it.

Surprisingly, the vent gate didn't even have screws in it. I threw it on the bed and crawled through. That wasn't lack of manners, though. If I can fit, Naminé can fit. If I got stuck, she'd get stuck.

"Give me your hand." I grabbed it as soon as the person kicked the door open. I struggled to pull her up, but got her inside just in time.

"I guess we just crawl until we find the outside." I'm pretty sure deaf people could hear us crawling through there. We were pretty loud, but who cares?

_I don't wanna die!_

"There!" I kicked a gate open and dived through. The two of us fell through and down into a...laundry basket?

When does this happen in real life!?

"Keep moving! Go!" We ran as fast as we could to get away. But, just like in the scary movies, every time we looker back, they were right behind us.

The car can into view and I sighed happily.

Wait, we don't have the keys!

"We need-!"

Naminé pulled out a set of keys. "Got 'em before we left!" She tossed them to me, rolling over the hood to get to the passenger's side. It was so fucking cool!

We got in and drove away. I still don't know how I'm able to drive this thing. I have zero driving experience.

Naminé stared out of her window, as if trying to concentrate. "No..._no!_ Roxas, let me out."

"What!? Are you out of your _mind!?_ No!"

"Let. Me. Out!"

I looked at her, seeing that same look she always gave me. She remembers.

And she hates me.

"I'm not letting you out. I'm trying to save your life here."

"I don't care! That is so like you to take advantage of me having amnesia! You're a _pig!_"

"If I were a pig, I would've slept with you at the very first opportunity! But I didn't, did I!? I respected you enough to push you away!"

"Bullshit."

"Oh, okay. Everything I say is bullshit, isn't it?"

"You got that right."

"Why? My question is why are you acting like this after _all that's happened?_"

"You think I'm just gonna stop hating you because you kissed me!? No! You're _still_ the same Roxas and I _**still hate you!**_ I can't feel _any_ other way about you!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what you said when you were trying to jump me."

"Don't let it go to your head because I promise you, it wasn't at all a special moment. You lied to me and I believed you. That's the _only_ reason that happened."

"Whatever. I'm not about to argue with you."

"Then let me out of the goddamn car already!"

I slammed on breaks. "I CAN'T DO THAT! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!?"

"WHY CAN'T _YOU_ UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE _**NEAR YOU!?** _I KNEW FROM THE START THAT YOU WERE JEALOUS OF AXEL! EVERYTHING YOU DID PROVED THAT!"

I fucking knew this would happen. A part of me just wished she had amnesia forever. But that'd never work.

All that apologizing I did and this is what I get for it?

"Damn _right_. I was _jealous_ of Axel, I was a _dumbass_, I _was_ horrible to you, _I_ caused that wreck and everything is **_MY FAULT!_**"

I took in a deep breath, shaking my head."I've already said I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave me alone," she spat.

I shrugged, putting the car in park and opening the doors. "If that's what you want, fine. Get out."

I clearly saw a group of people in black coats start surrounding the car. This is it. It's over for us.

What did I do? I just stood there. There's only so much a person can take and I just can't. I can't run with a girl who doesn't feel the same about me. Not after I've already told her how I feel.

It's better than suicide.

"Are you done running?" the first person asked.

"I guess so," I shrugged. "Just kill me already."

"If that's what you wish. Roxas Luent-"

"Wait, don't do that-! Oof!"

"_Damn it_, Axel!"

Wait, Axel? He's...alive!?

I looked over to see Axel sprawled across the concrete. "Fuck, Axel! You're supposed to be dead!" the figure growled.

"Sorry, Uncle Fair..."

PRINCIPAL FAIR!?

_**UNCLE**_ FAIR!?

**XXX**

**Yeah, I'm a horrible person. Not only am I leaving you with a cliffhanger, I've been lying to you since chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6! XD**

**Haha, see you next chapter!**

**Hopefully!**

**Possibly!**

**Please don't leave...**


	15. Chapter 15

**(15)**

Principal Fair ripped his hood off in annoyance. "You ruined everything!" One by one, everyone started to pull their hoods off.

Sora...?

Demyx?

Zexion!?

_Dad!?_

_**THE ART TEACHER!?**_

"What the hell is going on here!?" I yelled.

Principal Fair sighed. "Well, we hired some actors to pretend to be the Organization and we hunted you two down in an attempt to make you guys friends," he smiled.

Are you..._kidding me_ right now!?

"So all of this...was basically a prank? That's sick!" I glared.

"Well when you put it like that, you make me sound like a cruel person..."

"_**You are!** _You're a _terrible_ person! You shouldn't even be allowed to return to work after the break; that's so _**goddamn** sick!_"

Naminé got out of the car and ran up to Axel, throwing her arms around his neck. "Axel! I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you so much!"

Ouch...

"Let me guess, the 'rape her or else' was apart of it too?"

"Of course. Axel's my _nephew_, I'd never even let him."

"Who all was in on this!?"

"Your dad, Demyx, Sora, Vanitas, Axel, Zexion, and a couple others. It turned out great, actually!"

Did it, Principal Fair? Did it _really?_

I shook my head, trying not to cry from frustration. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I'd say...about six months now, I think. But you brought this on yourself. Had you two just gotten along, no one would have had to suffer. The amnesia was an accident, but the icing on the cake."

Half a year?

How _could_ they?

Silently, I walked over to Naminé. "Whatever you're gonna say doesn't matter. I told you I was right about Axel in the first pla-" Her eyes widened when I grabbed the dog tags I got her for Christmas.

With a violent yank, I ripped them from her neck. Her jaw dropped as I walked away.

"Roxas-!"

I glared at Principal Fair. "Just stop. You went too fucking far, you demented old man. _Burn in Hell..._"

XXX

"You get to come home next week! Isn't that great!?"

I brushed past Demyx without saying a word. I haven't spoken to anyone since that day. New Years had passed and everything else. In fact, it's already three weeks into the new year.

2014. Let's hope it's a good one.

Of course, Principal Fair made me remain in the mansion until February. That is true torture. Naminé's tried to speak to me several times but I wasn't having it.

"Come on, Rox. You can't just ignore all of us."

Believe me, I can and I will. Watch me. I can't believe my own family would put me through something like that.

I walked into the mansion and slammed the door, locking it. Demyx can go stand in the long line of people waiting to kiss my ass.

"You're home..."

This isn't home. This is an elaborately decorated version of hell. Except you're here with me.

"Roxas, _talk to me!_ Insult me! _**Something!**_"

What for?

I, like she did to me, pulled my headphones out and stuck them in. I could only barely hear her ask for her phone.

It's dead anyway.

I took it out of my back pocket and tossed it at her. Now there's only one more thing to get rid of. I can probably move on when I do.

I took the dog tags out of my pocket and held them over the garbage disposal. All I had to do was let go.

_Let go, Roxas_.

She never really cared about you anyway.

I turned the garbage disposal on and let go. It fell into the drain, breaking to pieces.

"_**NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?**_"

Naminé turned it off, turning the light on to see. It was completely gone.

"Why...?" she asked.

My first words (since that day) were probably cruel, but I just couldn't take it.

"I can't love you...anymore. I can hate you for a legitimate reason now."

With that, I went to my room.

XXX

_Your body is my temptress_

_Your being is a must_

**_I cannot live_**

_Another day without you_

**_I'd give it up for just one touch_**

**_To see your face_**

**_To feel your lust_**

_Calling me_

_She won't stop calling_

**_I feel her crawling inside_**

_She won't stop calling_

_Come and watch my lips turn blue_

_I wrote this **song just for you!**_

_It's what you've made create_

**_I'm drowning in the well_**

**_Of my sins and my selfishness_**

_I can't forget when I felt you_

_It was clear to me that I need you_

I've never heard a song like this that I've wanted to keep on repeat. Lilith by Chelsea grin is damn near in my head. I just can't stop listening to it.

I get it now. It has a shit ton of growling, but it held meaning to me.

_Fuck this world_

_And fuck this place_

_I never asked for this_

_I never wanted this_

_I never asked for you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never asked for this_

_I never wanted this_

_I never asked for you_

_I never wanted_

**_You!_**

_But the longing keeps on **drawing me back**_

**_In your hands again!_**

**_In your hands again!_**

**_In your hands again!_**

_I can't forget when I felt you_

_It was clear to me that I need you_

**_I can't forget the things that you put me through_**

**_I can't forget!_**

**_I can't forget!_**

**_I don't regret the poison that set me free_**

**_I don't regret_**

**_I don't regret!_**

_Your body is my temptress_

_Your being is a must_

_I cannot live another day without you_

**_I CAN'T!_**

XXX

Packing to leave this place was the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do. Especially while listening to Makeshift Chemistry by Crown The Empire.

_All I wanted was to be your love_

_And now I've finally filled the void!_

_Hahaha...I don't give a **FUCK!**_

With the last box done, I started loading up the truck. As soon as I get back home, I'm getting a job to save up for an apartment. I don't need a roommate because I don't trust anyone anymore.

I can handle it by myself.

Demyx put his hand on my shoulder, but I ripped it away. I never wanted to see any of these people again.

"If you want, I can buy you a house all to yourself," Dad offered sadly.

No fucking thanks. I won't be accepting anything from you anymore.

Naminé tried to talk to me, but I ignored her as well. There's no reason for her to even want to speak to me. I want absolutely nothing to do with her anymore.

That's when an idea came to me. I quickly dialed my friend's number and waited by the truck.

"Hey Hayner, you still wanna move in with me?"

"Hell yeah! I already told you we were destined to be roommates. How soon do you wanna move?"

"Immediately."

XXX

The rest of the school year flew by. Hayner and I, plus Axel's sister Kairi and Olette, found a place big enough for the four of us. I got a job working at a deli called Riley's and the pay is amazing. $15 an hour!

Plus, I only have to put up a hundred for rent and fifty for the lights. All other portions are paid by either Kairi, Hayner, or Olette.

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting my game with Hayner. Now that I don't see that girl as often, it doesn't break my heart to play King Of Fighters.

"Rox, go get that. It's your turn."

"Ugh. I guess." I paused the game and jogged downstairs. When I opened the door, I was nearly knocked down. Someone was hugging me.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I-I love you..."

Naminé?

I looked down to see that it was indeed her. She was crying and shaking. "There. I love you, Roxas. And I'm sorry."

As much as I wanted to wrap my arms around her, I couldn't. My heart had already let go.

"So?"

"W-What?" She pulled away, looking at me as if I killed three people. "What do you mean _so?_"

"Let me be more specific: so what? That's basically what you said to me when I told you that. Allow me to show you how I felt, Naminé. You pushed me away," I literally pushed her shoulder back, making her stumble a couple inches. "You **_SCREAMED AT ME!_ **And you rejected me." I slammed the door, locking it.

"You get it now!?" I asked.

"Roxas, please! I'm sorry! Please open the door!"

"I said please once! You ignored me!"

Kairi's car pulled up. She must be getting off from work early. I opened the door for her and let her come in.

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to do!?"

I hummed, tapping my chin as if I were thinking. "Let's see. If I were you...I'd say something along the lines of _'I want you to leave me alone.'_ Sounds about right." I slammed the door again, going back upstairs.

I hope I broke her heart. Just like she did mine. She needs to feel what I felt.

XXX

**This chapter might seemed rushed, but I had to get a few ideas out of the way. But yeah...Principal Fair is a horrible guy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And now, after a long while of stressing over exams...chapter 16!**

**XXX**

**(16) Naminé's POV**

"You okay?" Sora asked me.

I shook my head, rolling over on my stomach. I feel terrible. Roxas has probably moved on with Kairi and here I am missing him.

I don't wanna argue with him anymore.

"Nami, talk to me."

Sighing, I looked up at him, unable to stop the tears. "_I love him_, okay?"

Man, what has he done to me? I thought Axel would make me forget, but I was wrong. He destroyed my Christmas present and slammed the door in my face. I've never felt so hurt and rejected before.

But don't I deserve this? This is what I did to him.

God, this hurts.

"I get it. I know he loves you too. He's just a little hurt right now."

"What can I do to make him understand that I'm sorry?"

Sora smiled. "Send him the link to a video. Picture Perfect by Escape The Fate."

I didn't understand what that was supposed to do, but I did it anyway. Sora left to go to work.

About an hour later, he sent me a link to a video.

_Five Finger Death Punch, You._

That hurt more.

Frowning, I sent him the link to Best Mistake by Ariana Grande.

Three minutes, I got three links back to back.

_Better Than Me, Hinder_

_Asking Alexandria, Believe_

_Saving Abel, Addicted_

I don't understand. He just sent me You, which is a hate song. So why would he send those three?

XXX

"So...?" Sora asked.

I didn't answer him. I just continued to get dressed. I really needed to talk to someone.

"Come on! I get enough of Roxas ignoring me! Not you too!"

I smiled and pulled a gray shirt over my head. Do I change in front of my twin? Of course I do. There's nothing wrong with that.

I got another message.

_Hurry up! I'm already here!_

I laughed, grabbing my keys and running past Sora. I'm already late. This is important and I really need to do this.

He was already sitting on the bench when I pulled up. I damn near ran to him. "Axel..."

"So, you sure about this?"

"Only if the offer still stands."

He nodded, leaning back. "Alright. I can get you in. It's real, but it's dangerous."

"They move around a lot and I haven't gotten into any trouble. It'll be like a job."

"This isn't just a job, Nami. If you do this, it'll be your life. You can't ever leave and you can only tell the people you're planning to recruit."

I smiled. "That's the point. Please, Axel?"

"It's not up to me. Saïx is on his way. He'll be the judge of whether you can be in this or not."

I sat down next to him, waiting. Saïx sure is taking a long time to get here.

"Why do you even _want_ to do this?" Axel asked.

"Because I know I want to. I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of that. Plus, they've already apologized for the trouble they've caused."

"You could die," he laughed.

"Bullshit, and you know it. It'd take a lot more than a little for them to kill you. I only want to research."

"Whatever you say."

Another awkward silence passed over us. "Is it fun?"

"Uh..." He wiped the side of his face, thinking. "Besides the stuffy uniform, the hard-ass of a boss, impossible missions, boring paperwork every Thursday, the lack of casual Friday, being called in at random which sometimes includes class hours, having to live with them when you finish school, members hitting on my little sister and not being able to date anyone Superior disapproves of...it's pretty fun."

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"But anyway, how are things with Roxas?"

"I honestly don't know. Things are pretty hazy and I have no idea where we stand."

"He's in love with you."

"So I've been told. It's hard to believe that though."

He shrugged, folding his arms behind his head and sinking lower into the seat. "Nah, not really."

"And how do you know?"

"It's not hard to hate a person. Just extremely hard to do so after you've already fallen for them. It's also hard to _forget_ that love."

He closed his eyes and sighed. I feel bad for breaking up with him, but I just don't love him. Not after everything I've been through with Roxas.

Roxas actually cared for me and tried to help, even though we hated each other.

I called him a pig...but he stopped me. It must have been so hard for him to do that, but he did it anyway.

Damn it, I really love him.

A black car pulled up behind me. A guy dressed in casual jeans and a light pink dress shirt walked over to us. His hair was a bright blue, drawing attention to the sharp angles of his face and the scar near the bride of his nose.

Somehow, I couldn't help but to compare his look- appearance and expression -to a vicious sleeping dog. Even the way he walked portrayed that image. It's like he owns the park, he knows it, and is _daring_ anyone to try to fight him for it.

In short, he scared the hell out of me.

He finally reached us, taking his hands out of his pockets. Axel stood up, so I followed his lead.

Unexpectedly, he smiled and offered his hand. "Good afternoon, Ms. Winters. I'm Saïx Decarter, Axel's boss."

Shocked, though I didn't show it, I shook his hand. He had a firm grip, but it wasn't painful.

I was totally at a loss for words.

"H-Hello..."

Saïx chuckled at my nervousness. As soon as it stopped, he glared at Axel. "Leave us."

Wait, I have to be here by myself with him!?

"Is it okay...if he stays here on the bench?" I asked.

His glare melted and he gave another winning smile. "Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable."

I. Am. _**Terrified**_.

"Axel's recommended you to our Organization, which I'm sure you're already aware of. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes, sir. I feel like I could be helpful."

He blinked, tilting his head. "Um...that's all? You don't owe any loans or want protection?"

I shook my head, trying to smile. "No, sir. I just want to be of use to you."

He laughed. "Well that's a first, but okay. I'll be giving you your assignments whenever you're needed. If we're in front of a crowd, I won't ever speak your assignment."

"So how will I know?"

"Axel will teach you the difficult signs, I will teach you basics. The simplest one is 'understood'. If I hold up a number, you hold up one less."

"Do the numbers stand for something?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, yes. Five is emergency, four is a movement, three is surveillance, two is research. If ever I hold up a one, you don't hold a sign to me. You drop whatever you're doing and follow me, but it's not necessarily an emergency."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be quizzing you often. Get those memorized."

"Hey, that's my li-!" Saïx glared at Axel once more, making him go silent.

"I apologize in advance for the amount of violence you may witness or be apart of. You may or may not have to fight your own co-workers. Is that okay?"

"I know karate, so it should be fun."

"Excellent."

**XXX**

**Exams were a biiiiiitch. I'm so pissed because my teacher, precal, mind you, was teaching us geometry the whole entire six weeks!**

**I get the actual test and I'm like WTF!? We all studied so hard and NONE of the material was on the test! Like...God! Someone WANTED us to fail!**

**Whoo, I needed to get that out. Sorry. But, yeah, we're back to Naminé's thoughts now. She's...joining the Organization.**

**Let's see how that plays out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(17)**

Voicemail recieved:

_Hey, I shouldn't have said what I said last year. I now realize that I'm being childish. I also realize that doing this over the phone is lame, but hey. What else am I supposed to do? The both of us have been through enough this past year. Let's just put this behind us. __It's over, so let's not think about it. Call me back when you get this message._

XXX

School started up again and I couldn't have been happier. Roxas and I are on speaking terms, at least.

And it's _senior year!_ How could I not be happy about that!?

The only thing I'm worried about is random members from my Organization picking fights with me in the hallway. That includes Axel, who was (purposely) held back once again, Larxene, Marluxia, and Xigbar, my freaking volleyball coach.

I'm glad I have gym first period. That means I get to play volleyball with Sora. Roxas takes this class with me too.

So, playing volleyball on the court, was me, Kairi, and Olette against Sora, Roxas, and Hayner.

I played hard, trying to get yesterday's meeting out of my head. I swear to God if Xigbar would've touched my ass one more time, I would've drop kicked him.

_Again!_

Xigbar is a douche, but he's my best friend too. When he's not being the world's dirtiest pervert, he's actually kind of cool.

"Naminé!"

I turned my attention to Xigbar who pointed towards the exit. There stood Saïx, Axel, and surprisingly Superior. He never accompanies Saïx unless it's an emergency.

Saïx held up a one and I immediately tossed the volleyball to Kairi. "Keep the game going. I may or may not be back."

Sora raised an eyebrow at me, but I just shook my head and jogged over to the three of them. No one, not even Sora, knows I'm in the Organization now.

Axel lied to me, it's fun as hell!

"I apologize, Ms. Winters. This is not my call," Superior sighed.

Axel grinned, folding his arms. "So I'm trying to talk these two into letting the entire Organization go out of town for the weekend. Saïx won't let me unless you agree."

I smirked. "Aw, does someone need an opinion from little old me?" I winked.

Saïx's face went red. "I-I...it wasn't _like_ that! I just value your opinion on this! On everything, really! Not that I _like_ you or anything. But I don't _dislike_ you as a person-!"

"Saïx has a little crush on you," Axel whispered.

"**_Eight_**..." Saïx growled.

Axel held his hands up in defense. "I'm shutting up, I'm shutting up."

Saïx looked back to me with a smile that could've won an award. Axel was right and everyone knew it. That's why Superior is laughing in the corner.

"_Anyway_, do you also think we should go out of town?"

"Yeah, sure. Can I bring a friend? I promise to keep them out of our business affairs."

"Smart girl. Of course, you can bring a friend."

"Can I bring one too!?" Axel asked.

"No. And don't ask me again," Saïx growled.

"I swear, you're only nice to the _girls!_ I'm going back to class!"

Saïx was about to speak, but Superior cut him off. "Ms. Winters, although I came here for someone else, I'd like to see you in my office after school to discuss...things."

Only he and I knew 'things' meant Roxas. I talked up for him and I wanna get him in the Organization with me.

"Yes, sir. I'll see you right after school."

"Alright then. We'll go get Larxene next."

I gave a wave and walked back to my volleyball game. "What was that about?" Roxas called.

"Nothing," I smiled, taking my place. He stared at me with a confused expression for a long while. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped.

Finally, he sighed and served the ball.

XXX

When the last bell for school rang, Roxas caught up with me. "Seriously, what was that about first period?"

"Just a little chat with my boss and my coworker. Nothing special."

"Right. I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true."

"Like I said, _right_. Tell me the truth for once."

"I was _just_ talking to a coworker, Roxas. Really. Why are you so upset?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Why wouldn't I be upset? After everything that's happened, you're talking to that bastard again!?"

"Axel is a great person. I thought that was clear now. He's my friend and he would never-"

"Hurt you? He went along with that stupid shit _knowing_ it would hurt you! How does that make him a great person!?"

"I thought we were letting this go..." I sighed.

"I can't."

"You can't do a lot of things, Roxa- Hey!"

I was yanked into the janitor's closet and the door slammed shut behind me. My back was forced against the door in the pitch black room.

"R-Roxas?"

"I'm sorry. I just wish you would get out of my head already."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't stop thinking about you! You're in every single one of my thoughts! The only thing I've ever done for the past few _months_ was think about _you_ and I want it to stop. Please, get out of my head."

I couldn't see his expression, but I could hear the hurt in his voice. "Fine. But only if you get out of mine."

"What...?"

"I wasn't lying to you, Roxas. I _love_ you. Sometimes I wish I didn't. Other times..."

"It just feels amazing to have someone to love," we both spoke. I smiled, even though I didn't really want to.

"We've only just started speaking to each other again and I don't want to ruin that. But...I can't do this to myself. I can't let you break my heart again," he whispered.

"I would never do that to you, Roxas! Please believe me. I want back what we had during winter break last year and I know you want it to. Forget everything that happened because it _doesn't matter!_"

"Damn it, girl, why won't you understand? I don't need you, but I _want_ you so bad. I don't mean to love you like I do, _but I do! _And I just want it all to stop! I'm not doing this again! Why can't you-!?"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. All of this is unnecessary. I just need him to kiss me.

He didn't pull away like I expected him to. In fact, he deepened the kiss. My hands pulled at his shirt to bring him closer to me.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses.

I smiled, mumbling an 'I love you too'. It's nice to not feel so much hate towards him anymore. This is what was meant to happen in the first place.

That hate should've never existed.

Thank you, Principal Fair. Thank you so much for this.

He kissed my forehead, holding me tight in his arms. "Thanks for that little reality check kiss. I really..._really_ needed that."

"Anytime. But can we leave?"

"Why?"

"Well...we're in a closet."

**XXX**

**I promised a happy ending, but this isn't all. I still have the lemon to post. Plus, I gotta make Axel and Roxas friends.**

**Be back in a little bit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lemon anyone?**

**I'll try, but my lemons really suck. I wanna make this as romantic as possible. I get an A for effort!**

**Or N for 'Never fucking do that again.'**

**This was not at all how I expected this lemon to go.**

**XXX**

**(18)**

Somehow, Roxas talked Principal Fair into giving him the keys to the mansion one last time. Which was shocking because I thought he hated Principal Fair now.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked, giggling.

"Shush. It's a surprise, explaining why I blindfolded you."

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"Just this weekend. Friday to Monday, then we leave Tuesday afternoon."

"Technically, that's a little more than the weekend."

"Oh, fuck your technicalities!" he laughed.

We went upstairs and stopped, but he still didn't talk it off. "Can I take this down now?"

"Not yet. Don't be so impatient." He grabbed my hand again and lead me up another set of stairs. In the background, I could hear Chasing Hearts by Breathe Carolina and Tyler Carter.

"Are we going to the roof?"

"Shut uuuuup!"

"Fine. Be grumpy." We stopped, but I continued to mutter to myself.

"Naminé..."

"What?"

"Shut. _Up_."

"You're mean."

"Well that's because you keep talking!"

I huffed, folding my arms like a child. I just wanna know what the surprise is!

"Come here." He pulled me by the hand and sat me down in a chair.

"Can I take it off now?"

"_Not yet_."

After a long period of silence, he growled. "I can't with this tie! Take the damn blindfold off!"

Confused, I took it down. Somehow, he managed to get his hands tied to the collar of his shirt.

I placed my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing. "It's not funny," he glared.

"Let me." I got up and untangled the tie from his hands. Once it was straight, I put it on for him. "All better."

"Thanks."

When I sat down again, I noticed that we were on the roof. The sky was dark, but the two candles in the middle of the table made up for that.

Roxas was wearing a gray button down, which actually looked nice with the tie I helped him with. His pants were casual black jeans, but he still managed to pull off a slightly formal look.

I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail, a black V-neck, and white jeans. I feel so underdressed. The only thing helping me is the necklace and earrings.

"This is my way of saying I'm sorry for being a douche to you for years."

I smiled, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "I forgive you, Roxas."

"That's all I ask for. Now turn your chair this way." He pointed to something with a large drape over it.

"What's that?"

"Something." He pulled out a box and sat it in front of me. "Open that."

Smiling, I lifted the top off of it. He actually got me a gift! I'm sure I'll love...

A PS3 controller?

"Why did you put a controller in here?" I asked.

He walked over to the drape thingy. "Why not? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this the right way." He pulled the drape down, exposing a large flat screen.

King Of Fighters...

"_Fight_ me," he smiled, picking up a couple boxes of pizza.

"You really thought this out, huh?" I laughed.

"It's one of my better plans," he winked.

Roxas, you idiot. This is so sweet of you.

"And I got better. I'm sure to win with Nagase now," he smirked.

"You talk a big game. Let's see you make it happen."

It happened all over again. We had so much fun, even with the lack of beer. True to his word, he did get better. He was kicking my ass!

Not wanting to lose, I leaned over and smudged my hand in his face.

"Cheater! Accept your fate and lose!"

"I never lose-"

Nagase kicked my character and a big, red KO popped up.

**_Winner!_** the announcer called.

"You were saying?" he laughed.

"...Best two out of three."

"Fine by me."

After his second win, I laughed. "It's funny. We got all dressed up just to hang out."

He looked down at the tie and frowned. "Fuck my life..."

I shook my head, giggling. "You're cute, so shut up."

"I guess you're cute too," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smirked.

"It means you're underdressed."

"You got stuck in your tie!"

"I'm mad at you now..." I laughed, eventually making him smile. "You're too adorable," he chuckled.

XXX

When we finished our second box of pizza, we put the third one up and went upstairs to his old room. It was one of the biggest rooms in the mansion.

"I see they didn't fix the window," he frowned.

Stupid window, bringing back bad memories.

Stupid Principal Fair.

"Hey, why didn't I see you after school today?" Roxas asked.

Crap. I met with Xemnas and Saïx this afternoon.

"I had a meeting at my job," I shrugged.

"Why did Axel and those two guys call for you?"

"For...stuff. Nothing important," I shrugged, taking all my jewelry off.

"I believe that," he spat sarcastically.

I sat down on the bed, taking his hands in my own. "Don't worry about it, Roxas."

"I'm gonna worry about it because I could've sworn all three of them were with the Organization! Are they after you!?"

"No! Not at all! I'm fine, Roxas!"

"Then why were you talking to-! Oh hell no."

"Roxas-"

"You work for them!? How could you do that!?"

"I just...Roxas-"

"Quit."

"I can't quit. I actually want to be there."

"Why!? I'm not understanding why you would do this to yourself! I-!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why would you do this...to _me?_ What if you die?"

"I won't die. That's what I wanted to tell you. Saïx won't let anybody hurt me or the people close to me. That's why I want you to join it with me."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Probably. It's not as bad as you think, Roxas. The 'Organization' from the prank isn't the same one as this one. They're a family and they look out for each other."

Roxas shook his head. "I won't do it."

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't wanna die! And I don't want you to die either!"

"Axel and Demyx are okay. So is Zexion, Larxene, Coach Xigbar, and a bunch of others." I stood, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We'll be okay too. I promise."

I hugged him, but he kept his arms by his sides. Sighing, I made him wrap his arms around me. Instead of letting go, like I thought he would, he held on tight.

I needed him to hold me right now.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you, Naminé," he whispered.

"I love you too. Nothing will happen to me...to us. We're gonna be okay."

We stood there in silence, holding on to one another. I hope to God that he's not mad at me.

Roxas means the world to me. I wouldn't suggest that if I thought it would cost him his life. I'm freaking in love with the guy.

"Naminé..."

When I pulled away, I realized he was giving me that look. The same look he gave me right before he kissed me that night.

No, not the same one. This look is more focused.

He kissed me, as expected. My hands trailed from his neck to his tie. With a smirk, he quickly undid it and threw it aside.

We eventually fell backwards, but that did nothing to stop him. A bit impatiently, he pulled my shirt off and threw it across the room. It was as if my clothes were getting on his nerves.

I gasped when he ran his thumb along the inside of my thigh. I tried my hardest to concentrate on unbuttoning his shirt, but his hand was a little bit...curious.

Out of fear and instinct, I flinched and forced my knees together. He only laughed. "The hell was that?"

"Habit," I mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Let me break it." He did it again, only to get the same reaction. "Don't do that..."

"It's a habit!"

He shook his head and did it again. My knees came up, but he held them back with a vise grip. "You're _scared_, aren't you?"

I shook my head, lying. He looked through my messages, but he probably didn't know I was joking with Axel.

"Then what's the matter? You want me to stop?"

"N-No. I just...this is attempt number _two_," I admitted.

"Attempt number..." His eyes widened slight. "I was your first, wasn't I?"

I nodded, still embarrassed.

He smiled. "That makes sense. I'll slow down." His hands moved from my thighs to my waist as he pulled me into another kiss. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Roxas was restraining himself.

And having a hard time with that.

"Don't," I panted after a while.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want me to."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. Don't slow down for me."

"I don't want you to be uncom-" I kissed him to shut him up. I want this and I'm not uncomfortable.

Even if I was, I'm a big girl. I'll get over it.

He gave me this look that said Are you sure? I nodded and pulled his shirt off.

From then on, all clothes were ripped in some way, then thrown in some random direction.

He pulled away from the kiss and laughed. "Hey, what if someone comes through the window?"

"We're not on the ground floor."

"Ladders exist, hun."

"Now's not the time to be _stupid_, Roxas!"

He laughed, burying his face in the pillow. It isn't even funny! Why is he laughing so hard!?

"I'm sorry. The look of pure paranoia on your face kills me sometimes," he laughed.

"Are you done!?" I spat. He laughed even harder. "I don't even wanna do this anymore. Let me up."

"No, no, I'm sorry!" He kissed me, still laughing a little. "I'm done." It didn't take long for me to stop being mad at him.

He pushed inside of me and I kind of...screamed a little. He broke into another fit of laughter.

"If you're not gonna be serious about this, I'm going to sleep!" I huffed.

Roxas shook his head. "I am being serious. You're too fucking adorable. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I'm laughing at the both of us."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm nervous as shit. Me laughing helps me forget why I'm nervous. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "Kind of."

"Alright then. I'll try not to laugh again."

He kissed me, but then I started to laugh. "What!?"

"We really just had a whole conversation laying here like this..."

His face went red. "That's not funny."

"It's pretty funny."

"Whatever. No more words, okay?." He dragged his lips across my neck, rolling his hips forward. I immediately forgot why we were laughing in the first place.

Believe me, it was everything but bad and he was everything but gentle...physically. I can't describe it. Despite him biting the hell out of me, I feel like he was being careful.

Like he was mentally being gentle with me. If that makes sense.

He grunted, making me aware of the scratches I was putting in his back. A small trail of blood ran down his side, but he never once stopped. I think it turned him on more. He shifted slightly, hitting something that I couldn't even handle.

"Roxas!" I screamed, digging deeper into his back. He let out a loud groan, gripping my waist tighter. I soon realized that the harder I scratched, the more pleasure he'd give me.

"I need to pull out," his voice trembled.

"Do-Don't. Please...don't stop."

"You sure?"

I nodded, unable to say anything more. Seconds later, I released. He came a little while after me.

He collapsed, covered in a sheen of sweat. "Damn it," he panted.

"I see you're not laughing anymore," I joked.

"Huh. I guess I'm not," he smiled, kissing the bite mark he left.

I looked at my blood covered nails and grimaced. "Oops..."

"Don't worry about it. It was...there's no English word for that." He pulled out and pulled the covers over us.

"You wanna try?"

He hummed, looking up at the ceiling. "_Hot_ damn..." After that, he said nothing.

"Are you going to sleep?" I laughed.

"No. Why would I do that?" He wrapped an arm around me, sighing.

"Just thought you would. Guys usually either get hungry or-"

I didn't even finish my sentence before I heard his light snoring. "Fall asleep," I whispered. With a smile, I drifted off just like that.

**XXX**

**I feel like have failed in the lemon department. This is only my second one, though. I suuuuuck!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(19)**

When I woke up, Roxas was still asleep. I now understood why he stared at me last time.

He's adorable when he's asleep.

He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. If I adjust myself in the slightest, he's gonna pull me back to him. He's been doing that all night.

Not that I'm complaining. It's cute.

I ran my hand through his hair, still surprised at how soft it was. "You should do that more often," he smiled.

"Oh, you're not sleep?"

"I woke up about...some time ago. You sleep cute."

"Okay?" I laughed. "I think I was almost thinking the same thing."

"Well great minds think they think alike."

"Or something like that. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Then I'll take one with you!"

"No the hell you're not! Are you kidding me!?"

"Why!?"

"Because I don't trust you in the same bathroom with me naked!"

He sat up, confused. "You had sex with me! _Twice!_"

"The bathroom is a completely different concept!"

He smiled, running his hand through his hair. "I get it. You're embarrassed."

My face went red as I turned away from him. " 'm not embarrassed."

"Yes you are, but that's normal. I'll turn my head if you want."

"Please..."

Laughing, he turned his head and covered his eyes. Smiling, I ran my hand down his back. "Such a gentleman."

"I won't be in a few seconds if you keep doing that."

"Alright, alright. I'll go take a shower."

"I'm going to the one downstairs."

"Quick question...how do we get up?"

"Run?" he laughed.

XXX

A month later, I took him to meet Saïx.

"This is the building?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. I told you they're not all that bad."

I could tell he already felt at home here. The tension in his shoulders had already melted as I led him to Saix's office.

I knocked on the door, which he answered almost immediately. "Naminé? You didn't have to come in today. You know."

"I know, but I brought Roxas like you said."

"Oh good. Come in, you two." I walked in without hesitation. Roxas, however, walked like he expected something to jump out at him."

"So, Mr. Luent, what all can you do?"

"U-Um...stuff, I guess."

Saïx shook his head laughing. "Okay, I see we'll have to go the long way around. How many languages can you speak?"

"English, French, and a little bit of Spanish."

"Can you drive?"

"If by driving, you mean can I control the car enough to save my life, yeah!"

"How are you with explosives?"

"_Explosives!?_"

"Saïx, don't!" Naminé laughed. "He's lying. For the most part, you'll be doing paperwork and running errands."

"You're not fun anymore. But she's right. I only let Axel handle the explos-"

We heard a loud boom across the building. Then the fire alarm went off. "GODDAMN IT!" He stood and motioned for us to leave. Knowing Axel, something was already on fire.

XXX

Saïx stared at the burning building with pure hatred in his eyes for the redhead. I knew he was pissed and that I was the only one who could calm him down.

"Don't hurt him, Saïx. It was an accident."

"I'm gonna kill that stupid pyromaniacal monkey bastard..." he growled.

Everyone here calls Axel a monkey. I have no idea why. I guess it's for the same reason they call Saïx Pit Bull and me Kitten.

"He didn't mean it."

His glare intensified as he looked down at me. Seconds later, it melted. "Fine."

"Thank you," I laughed, hugging him.

His anger went away completely. "Welcome, Kitten. Just go tell Axel he's suspended for a few days."

"M'kay." I dragged Roxas along to find him. After a long walk, he started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm an idiot. If you're comfortable around these people, then of course I'll join with you." I looked back to search for a lie in his face. There wasn't even a trace of one.

"Oh, Roxas!" I hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey, as long as I don't die, I'm fine."

"I promise, I'll be fine. We don't..." I stopped. For some reason, I became extremely dizzy. My vision went black as well. "Roxas...?"

"Naminé, what's wrong? Naminé!?"

His voice faded as I felt myself fall forward.

**XXX**

**Oh, you thought it was over? Nah! I got one more surprise left.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(20)**

When I woke up, I saw Vexen and Zexion standing by the door. They didn't seem to notice I woke up.

"That's not answering my question. Which one of us is gonna tell her she's pregnant?"

"_I'M WHAT!?_"

Zexion facepalmed. "You, I guess," Vexen laughed.

I'm what...?

XXX

School was awkward with Roxas and he didn't know why. How the hell am I supposed to tell him that?

"They just didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Um...nope. Maybe I just passed out from stress and dehydration," I lied.

"Are you stressing because of me? Did I do it?"

"No, Roxas, you-"

"It is because of me, isn't it? I'm stressing you out and you just don't wanna tell me."

I rolled my eyes. I have no idea why he's so paranoid! Trust me, if it was him, I would've said it was him. I'm not even really stressing!

"Roxas, you are not stressing me out, okay? I'm perfectly fine-"

"If you were fine, you wouldn't pass out! Just tell me what's really wrong because I can tell you're lying."

"...I'm not _lying_."

"Yes you are. You're lying and I don't-"

Sighing, I slapped both of his cheeks at the same time. "I'm fine, hun. Really, I am. Don't worry about me."

"That's impossible," he pouted, rubbing his face.

Guess I'm just gonna have to tell him, aren't I?

"Fine. I lied okay?"

"That much was obvious. Tell me what's really wrong."

"Truth is, and this is the honest truth...Zexion said I was pregnant."

"O-Oh! Um, I-I uh...p-pregnant? Like..._pregnant_, pregnant?"

I nodded.

"Huh. S-So it's mine?"

I nodded again.

"You...I...stomach...baby..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, fainting against the lockers. It's a good thing Vanitas and Axel passed by to help me get him up.

XXX

**Roxas' POV**

I woke up, head already spinning. I didn't know where I was or why my head was throbbing, but I knew for a fact Naminé said she was pregnant.

Pregnant...?

Naminé's pregnant with my baby! How!?

Well I know _how_, but _**how!?**_ I mean I used a-!

Oh...I guess I didn't...

Leave it to me to fuck everything up.

"You're gonna be a father soon."

I recognized the voice to be Axel's. "Why are you here?"

"I'll answer that once you tell me why you hate me."

"Because you're a dumb bastard and I don't trust you!" I snarled.

"You barely even know me. You forgave Sora, Demyx, Vanitas, and even Uncle Fair. Why not me? What have I done to you?"

"You know exactly what you did, so don't try to bullshit me, Axel."

"You mad because your girl almost chose me over you? Are you intimidated by me? Or are you so insecure about your own damn self that you think she'll come running to me as soon as _you_ fuck up?"

Damn him and his logical sounding words.

"It's not that hard to fall for a girl like Naminé, but it's hard to get her to feel the same about you. The girl loves you way more than you think she does. She doesn't want me and I accept that. She'll never be in love with me like she is with you."

I couldn't even look at him. He's completely right. "Why do you automatically assume I'm insecure about myself?"

"_Aren't_ you...?"

Shrugging, I ran a hand through my hair. "I just don't wanna lose her, and I sure as hell don't wanna fight with her anymore. She's mine. I will break anyone's neck who even dares to try to take her from me."

"And why's that?"

"Are you stupid or something!? I'm fucking in love with her and...she's gonna have my baby."

"Then that's all you need. Focus less on hating me and more on loving your girlfriend. I'm not gonna take her from you, _promise_. Just treat me like a human and not some weird three-legged whale you saw in the snow."

I raised an eyebrow, making a face at him. I can't really give the face a name, but it'd come close to **_'GET OFF THAT FUCKING CRACK, AXEL!'_**

"See? You give me that face everyday. I just want it to stop."

Naminé would like it if Axel and I were friends. So why not? As long as there are no more secret 'make nice' conspiracies in the future, I'll be fine.

"We cool?" he asked.

I sighed, resisting a smile. "...We're cool, bro."

XXX

As soon as I was able to walk, I went to find Naminé. I needed to see her as soon as possible.

We really need to talk...

"Hey Rox!" I looked back, glad to see Vanitas. "Namine's in class, but I can go get her."

"I take it I'm in the nurse?" I tried to laugh.

"Yup. You passed out and hit the lockers, dude."

So that's why my head hurts.

"I'll bring her to you."

As soon as Vanitas left, Saïx took his place. Saïx never had reason to visit us at school unless Axel did something stupid or something's really wrong.

"Afternoon, Mr. Decarter," I sighed, sitting up.

"Good afternoon. There's something I wanna talk to you about something before Naminé gets here."

"What is it?"

"Well, you and I both know she's pregnant. The bigger she gets, the less she'll be able to defend herself; karate skills or not. So, I want you to move to Xigbar's department."

My eyes widened. "You mean you want me to be a sniper!?"

"No! _God_ no! You have a really bad temper and we really don't need you sniping our whole Organization because your toast isn't _'toasty'_ enough. He'll teach you the skills, but I don't want you acting on your own. At least not yet. Only if Naminé is in danger, you got that?"

"Yes sir. It would have been better to let me go to Larxene's department first. Doesn't she teach you when to get mad and how to control it?" I asked.

"I'm an idiot..."

"I _refuse_ to comment on that. But, thanks for thinking of her first."

"Hey, I like her. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Off the record, meaning I can't be shot for this, but that's a bit pedophilic..."

"I didn't even-! That's not what I meant, damn it! I meant I like her as a person! She doesn't annoy me like Axel does!"

I nodded, laughing. "Chill, Saïx. I get it. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep her safe."

"That's literally all I ask."

XXX

As soon as the last bell rang, I all but flew out of the nurses office to get to Naminé. They wouldn't let her out of class, so I had to wait to see her.

As soon as she was within reach, I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. "I almost can't believe it. You're..._really_ pregnant," I smiled, tears welling in my eyes.

"Yeah, I _really_ am," she laughed.

I pulled away from her and kissed her, unable to resist the temptation. "I love you..." I whispered repeatedly between kisses. My hands settled on her waist, running my thumbs over the lower half of her stomach.

"I love you. I really do."

"Say it again. Just one more time," she smiled.

"I love you, Naminé. I'll never stop saying that."

"I love you too..."

I laughed, tightening my grip on her waist. Damn it, there's a problem down south!

She giggled, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Wow. I didn't know I bothered you that much."

"Everything about you bothers me. I think it always has..."

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about that?"

"Well the cameras have audio, so I'd rather tell you later," I smirked, kissing her again.

"OH JESUS!"

I pulled away and looked around to see the many wide eyes and slack jaws that surrounded us throughout the entire hall. How irritating.

"Damn it, can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in peace!? What, you want a show or something!?" I spat.

I instantly regretted saying that. The hallway went ballistic.

**XXX**

**Aw, there's only one more chapter! I'm sad now! Thanks to everyone who read up to this point. It really means a lot.**

**After this is over, I'm starting a new story called Legal. It's Roxas/Naminé too, but the circumstances are EXTREMELY different.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(21)**

Then finally, we all graduated. I felt more at peace with everything. Axel's not exactly the asshole I tried so hard to think of him as. He's actually a really cool guy.

Saïx is no threat to Naminé because he has a little man crush on her.

Am I mad? Yup. Will I say anything? _**Hell fucking no!**_

Saïx and Luxord helped Axel actually pass this year. Shockingly, Axel wants to go into the medical field.

That shock on your face? I had the same look.

If that's what he wants, all I can do- as a member of the Organization -is support him.

Vanitas and Sora want to enlist in the military. Sora wants to be a Marine while Vanitas wants to go into the air force. Naminé is scared to death that they won't come back, but I know they will.

Xion's moving back as a makeshift replacement for Sora. I just hope she can stop being so hyper.

Riku is following her here because for some reason, he likes her. I'm not knocking his preferences...

But damn, Riku, why downgrade?

Don't get me wrong, Xion is beautiful. She's just so damn annoying that it cancels out the pretty.

Hayner, Olette, and Kairi...they never told me what they were gonna do. I only know that they're going to college to major in...

I forgot. Oops.

As for the rest of us...?

"Oh God, Xigbar, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

He forced a smile, holding his hand over his bloody arm. "It's f-fine! It didn't even hurt! Dear Jesus..."

I accidentally shot Xigbar.

"I'll go get Saïx-!"

"No, it's fine. Just bring me a couple towels, three lighters, two knives, bandages, a shit load of disinfectant, and an Axel," he strained.

"Um, okay. I'm just gonna put this down." I barely even touched the trigger and it shot the grass. I dropped it, backing away slowly.

I got him everything, then went to go check on Naminé.

"Hey pregnant lady," I grinned, easing into her room.

"I'll kill you," she glared.

"Chill, dude, I'm joking."

She started to rant about how I'm always telling her what to do. I ignored it because for one, I'm used to it, and two, she doesn't mean it.

"Are you yelling just to yell right now or are you legit mad?" I asked.

"I'm legit mad!"

"Oh."

"OH!? ARE YOU FUCKING-!?"

"I brought ice cream."

"Oh my God, thank you..."

She has had this freaking insatiable craving for vanilla ice cream lately. Chocolate is her favorite, but she can't eat it for some reason. It makes her throw up now.

I sat next to her as she got her 'special spoon' and sat the gallon in her lap. "You're so freaking good to me. Why are you so good to me? God, you're amazing," she mumbled, mouth full of ice cream.

"Aren't I, though? We gotta make sure the little one is happy too."

"He's very happy," she laughed.

The first thing I noticed was that she said he and not she. Most people would want a girl. "That's funny...I always wanted a boy first."

"Me too. That way, our girl can have an older brother."

"Yeah I...wait, we're having another one!?"

"That's if you want another one. You don't have to put up with the late night kicking, so your opinion would be less biased."

I smiled. "Okay, then. A boy and a girl."

There was a brief moment of silence before she started snickering. "What if I have twins?"

"No..."

"It'll be cute-!"

"_No_..."

"Or triple-"

"_HELL_ no!"

She laughed, putting the top back on the ice cream. "You know, I don't really want ice cream anymore. Could you stay with me tonight?"

Despite our relationship, Saïx insisted we have separate rooms. It would be less stress on the baby, he said.

(Psst, hey! Saïx pulled a knife on me and said 'get out or else.' He said the stress bullshit for Naminé.)

"Sure. Let me put this up." I carefully put the gallon in the mini-fridge and laid beside her. She must be really tired, seeing as how Saïx had her and Larxene walk to keep a healthy pregnancy. They must have walked for six hours, getting breaks every now and then.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still gonna love me when I'm fat?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Yes, Doll. I'm gonna love you no matter what, you got that?"

"Got it," she smiled.

XXX

The next day, Axel and I had another talk. I actually like how we can sit down and have serious conversations with each other without insulting one another now. I have got to stop labeling people and actually get to know them. Axel's really smart and a very reserved person.

"YES THE FUCK IT _IS_ IN CANADA, YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Ignore that...

"AXEL, MAINE ISN'T APART OF CANADA, FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"_YES IT IS!_"

"_NO IT ISN'T!_"

"Fine, then. We're Googling this shit. Just to show you that Maine, is in fact, in Canada!"

"Maine is on the east coast of America! Not in Canada! Didn't you ever study the thirteen colonies in school!? It's somewhere near Rhode Island!"

Axel put his phone down, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "New York, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, North and South Carolina, Delaware, Virginia, Massachusetts, Connecticut, New Jersey, New Hampshire, Maryland...another one, then there's something at the top, but it's not a colony."

"THAT WOULD BE MAINE! READ YOUR GODDAMN MISSOURI COMPROMISE!"

"I did read it! Missouri was a slave state and Maine was a free- oh!"

"Yeah, **_oh!_**"

"Whoops. Sorry, Roxas. You were right."

"Duh. I actually paid attention in U.S. History, thank you!"

"I hate History, so of course I'll forget things. By the way, how's Naminé?"

"Pregnant as always. I think she and Larxene are walking to help the pregnancy right now."

"Larxene's pregnant!?" he panicked.

"No, just helping her."

"Thank God. I'm not ready for kids."

I raised an eyebrow and he noticed, eyes going wide. "I mean it's not mine! Or at least it wouldn't have been! I didn't forget the condom!"

"Wow..."

"I mean I didn't sleep with her!" he rushed.

"Axel, everyone in this entire building knows you sleep with her on multiple occasions. Despite way you may think, you two aren't quiet at all."

He facepalmed. " 'Just be louder', she said. 'They can't actually hear us', she said!"

"Oh, we heard you last week, that's for sure. All five times."

"Seven, actually. Two in the shower."

"I hope you mean in your own shower and not the public one."

He looked away.

"Axel..."

"Yeah...I used my own...as far as you know."

"Gross, Axel..."

Demyx came in the room, heading for the vending machine. "You guys, Nami is just adorable!" he smiled.

"She's mine," I spat defensively.

"I know that, stupid. I meant the things she does. Xigbar wouldn't leave her alone so she chased him with an iron pipe. For someone who's pregars, she runs fast."

"Is she still chasing him?" Axel asked.

"COME HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

There was a loud crack, followed by a thud, a loud grunt, and then footsteps. "I'M SORRY! _SAÏX, ROXAS, GET HER!_"

Demyx laughed, putting his money in the machine. "That's adorable!"

It is, actually. Then again, everything she does is cute to me. It just annoys me that this whole building is infatuated with my girlfriend.

"So what are you gonna do this while we're gone, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"The only thing I can do; take care of Naminé and the baby. I can take my college classes online and get my degree in Journalism."

"Journalism? Nice! I thought you would go just to go."

"I was at first, but I changed my mind. I want the skills to be able to write an amazing paper and impress or inspire people. And all of that came from learning the real meaning behind Naminé's songs."

"Well, I'm glad you found good use for it. You and Naminé will be just fine," he smiled.

"Come on, man, don't get all sappy on me," I groaned.

"No, I'm being for real. I have faith in you both. I honestly do."

I nodded, looking out the window. "You're gonna be a great coroner, you know."

"He's scared," Demyx called.

"Shut up!" Axel growled.

Scared? What was he scared for? He's extremely smart, just lacks the appropriate attention span. That's why Saïx and Luxord are helping him.

"Axel, you shouldn't be scared. Just like you have faith in me, I have faith in you. You're gonna do just fine."

"Thanks."

Luxord poked his head in the room. "Come on, Axel. You're late. Roxas, you'll be in Marluxia's department today."

I love going to Marluxia's department. He teaches peace and patience, which is the quietest department here. His is the only one that doesn't give me a headache or make me want to kill a pyro redhead for torching my shirt.

"I'll head there now. Later, Demyx."

"Later, Roxy."

"Don't call me that!"

XXX

As I walked into Marluxia's greenhouse, I noticed him pulling up a flower. He never pulls them up!

"Marluxia, what are you doing!?"

"I'm putting this plant in a pot for Naminé. Apparently, if I put this plant on her windowsill, she'll have an easier time sleeping through the kicking. It's an old wives tale, but it couldn't hurt to try."

I kneeled beside him, watching as he carefully removed the small plant from the dirt and move it into the pot. "She told me he goes crazy in there whenever you're around."

"He kinda does. He's gonna learn Karate just like Nami."

"Or kick boxing."

The two of us laughed as he stood, brushing off his pants. "Have you started thinking of names yet?"

"Not yet. We'll think of something, though."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Roxas."

"I am not sca-"

"Yes you are. You just got proper for no reason. What's bugging you?"

I sighed, leaning against the glass wall. "The other day...she made me promise her that if anything happened, I'd save the baby over her. But I also promised to protect her no matter what. Which promise do I keep? What if I can't keep either?"

Marluxia nodded. "Roxas, you worry too much. You're doing fine right now. You made a promise to protect her, and you're doing that. Naminé's just speaking out of fear. Should it actually come to that, you'll know in your heart what to do. These things come naturally for fathers."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right, Roxas. Don't worry about it. If Axel has the guts to wanna be a...coroner...then you can be a great father. Life is whatever you wanna make it."

That's just great. Fuck my li-

Actually...I love my life just the way it is.

XXX

At about three in the morning, I felt Naminé shake me gently. "Roxas?"

"Oh my gondola, do you ever sleep!?" I groaned.

"Sorry. Nevermind..."

"No, ignore that." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

"I..." She was already sitting up, looking out the window. "Something doesn't feel right. What if we lose him?"

I sat up, confused. "Don't say that. We won't lose him. I can't promise it, but I have a gut feeling. Fathers know these things."

She laughed. "I guess it's just me and my nerves, then. I-"

She gasped, covering her mouth. "Roxas...?"

"Yeah?"

"My...m-my water...broke."

"What do you mean your water-? OH MY GOD, WHY!?"

It's too early! She's only seven months pregnant!

"B-But you...I...I can't! You can't! Why!? _**SAÏX!"**_

We rushed her to the hospital. I had to stop myself from panicking. It caught me off guard and I wasn't prepared.

"She'll be okay. I know she will. It's just childbirth," Axel said.

I sat there a couple hours, trying to convince myself that she was okay. It was at that moment that my mind decided to relive everything we've ever been through. Happiness, rage, depression, jealousy, emptiness, disappointment, all the emotions tied to her.

I felt them all over again. But all of that leads up to now, one of the best moments in my life.

"Mr. Luent, you can go in now."

With a deep breath, I followed him to the room. My hand rested on the doorknob. I don't know what I expected to see on the other side, but I was afraid.

What _would_ I see on the other side?

No. I don't need to worry about that. We'll be fine. Naminé and I will be fine with our new baby.

I opened the door and immediately saw Naminé holding a bundle of blankets. The face of the baby inside of it was hard to tell the gender. Naminé smiled up at me, sniffling.

"It's a girl..."

**XXX**

**DOOONE! Thank you guys for reading this! I know I initially said I would post a story called Legal but...**

**Now there are two options.**

**Legal is a RokuNami fic about statutory rape. They're together, but she's sixteen and he's twenty-one. He gets drunk and accidentally sleeps with her on her seventeenth birthday.**

**Then there's October. Every year, for the entire month of October, Naminé gets a visit from this thing and she doesn't know what it is. Coincidentally, an old friend (Roxas) comes back this year. It has a sequel.**

**Which one would you guys want to see? I'm having a hard time choosing.**


End file.
